Never Piss Off A Magical Duck
by Hot Crimson Passion
Summary: While travelling to a new world, Sora says something to really tick off Donald. What happens when a magical duck gets upset? RikuSora, other pairings mentioned. Lemon, Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Never Piss Off A Magical Duck

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Authors Note: So, this story has been planned out for over a year now, and I finally got around to starting it. I will let everyone know that this is going to be an MPreg story. You have been justly warned, so please, I know that this does not appeal to everyone, so please, no flames.

* * *

"Riku! Hurry up! They are going to be here any minute now!" the laughter filled voice of the exuberant brunet cried, as its owner raced across the beach, a bag slung over his shoulder. He was constantly looking backwards over his shoulder at his two best friends, making sure that they were keeping up.

"It's not like they won't wait for us, Sora." A tall man of long silver hair called after the other teen, not picking up his pace at all. "Kairi, tell me again why I agreed to spend three days alone with him while he is this excited?" Looking over at the willowy redhead walking next to him, Riku smiled a little when he saw her laugh.

"Simple. You're insane." She giggled, reaching one hand up to push some of the long auburn hair that fell down to her mid back behind her ear. Receiving an agreeing chuckle from him, they both turned to watch Sora come to the door that lead to the beach's racing course. That was the best place for gummiship travelers to dock without raising too much suspicion for those who still did not realize the existence of other worlds. And that was currently their destination. Hearing Sora call out their names once more, Kairi lifted one arm up above her head and waved to the shorter teen, before turning to the male next to her. "Aw, let's humor him a little." She giggled before running towards the brunet, not an easy feat when one is running on sand, in flip flops, trying not to pop out of one's bikini top and trying not to let the wrap around her hips to fall off.

Shaking his head at his two younger friends, Riku could only laugh at their actions before finally giving in and running after them. So little about these islands had changed in the two and a half years since he and Sora had returned from the darkness, all that really had were the people, and that was just due to the fact that everyone was getting older. But as much as they were glad to be home again, Sora and Riku had to make trips to other worlds, doing scouting missions and to take care of heartless out breaks. Not that they minded, as it gave them a chance to see old friends and travel to ensure they never grew restless. Even in times of peace, a keyblade master's work was never done. Finally catching up with the other two, the older teen was surprised to see them waiting for him and that they hadn't gone on ahead without him.

Sora looked over at the taller youth, giving him a goofy grin before throwing open the door and rushing through, no longer waiting for his friends. Used to this kind of behavior and excitement from the brunet on a pickup day, the other two just laughed before following him. And as usually, when they stepped through the door, they both saw Sora sitting on the sand, his bag next to him and his head hung in disappointment. "They aren't here yet," he pouted, the slightest whine heard in his words.

"Of course they aren't. When have they ever been on time?" smirked the silver haired teen as he dropped his bag next to the brunet's before he ruffled the thick cinnamon spikes before sitting down beside his best friend. Over the past several years, the young keyblade master had changed very little. No matter how hard he had wished it, Sora had never grown that tall, still barely reaching Riku's shoulders. He still styled his hair in the familiar fashion, and had lost absolutely none of the energy that made Sora who he was.

Kairi grinned at the action, happy that they were all still so close. She was also grateful for her friendship with the two of them, but besides the fact that they were keyblade masters, they shared a bond that no one else could come close to. "So, do you know anything about where you are off to this time? Or did you get any details from the king's letter." Sitting down in front of them in the warm sand, the auburn haired teen knew she would miss them tremendously for the few days that they would be gone for. After all, they were the only other inhabitants of this world that had travelled to other worlds and they were the only ones she could talk about things like this too.

"Just that it's scouting this time. A new corridor opened to this new world and we're just going to check to make sure that the heart of the world is still locked and there is no major heartless activity," Sora told her with a wide smile.

"And that's going to take a whole three days?" There was a slight sadness in her voice, and both males knew that it was both because she would miss them, and because Kairi was jealous. Unfortunately after a huge outbreak of heartless recently on several worlds, the king had put a stop to any Princess of Heart from travelling unless absolutely necessary.

"Aw, Kai, it's not going to be that long. We'll be back before you know it!" Sora exclaimed, trying to make her feel better.

"Still…" she pouted.

But Riku could only smirk. "And I heard that you're going to go camping with Tidus while we're gone. And from what I've been hearing lately, he's probably going to be pitching a tent, and I'm not talking about your shelter." The comment caused the redhead to blush so deeply, it ran right down her neck and onto her upper chest, but due to the fact that they were laughing so hard, neither male noticed.

"Hey! If either of you two had just grown a pair and sucked it up and asked me out first, you wouldn't have to be jealous of Tidus." Kairi's voice held laughter as well, and she was glad that they were all able to laugh about it. When the three of them had returned from their adventures, she had gotten a starry eyed notion that both Riku and Sora would come to her professing their undying love for her. She thought that she would have to make the hardest decision of her life and choose between them, and hopefully not destroy their friendship in the process. Days went by, then weeks and finally months without a confession from either of them. It shouldn't have taken nearly that long, right? It took her nearly a year before she was able to believe that it wasn't going to happen, and despite the fact that she had been holding out for either of them for nearly a year, she wasn't upset when she finally gave up. The fact that Tidus asked her out only a week later didn't hurt either. Now after a year and a half, Kairi was so content in her relationship with Tidus and wouldn't change anything about it.

"What do we have to be jealous about that water sucking bleached blond freak for?" Riku laughed, throwing some sand onto Kairi's legs, not meaning any of the words about Tidus.

"For starters, he doesn't go gallivanting off to other worlds and leave me behind." Sticking her tongue out at her friends, the redhead enjoyed these days, sitting on the beach with her two best friends, talking about anything and everything.

"I dare say that she may have moved on from us, Ku." Sora pouted in an over dramatic manner, wrapping his arms around the taller man's shoulders. The two of them mock mourning over their loss. Each of them lost the slight hold they had on their emotions after that, all of them erupting into laughing fits so intense that it brought tears to their eyes and pains to their sides. Every time that they thought that they had calmed down, someone would meet someone else's eyes and burst into renewed laughter, bringing the third friend down with them as well.

It wasn't until the air was broken by a loud 'POP' followed by a gentle hum that anyone was able to contain their amusement. As soon as those noises had appeared, Sora jumped off of the ground with a cry of "They're here!" running off across the beach towards the designated gummiship drop off point.

Laughing, though not as heartily as earlier, the two remaining teens then stood up, brushing the sand off of their bodies before each grabbing a bag and following the direction which the brunet had shot off in at a much more subdued pace. Let Sora get it all out of his system now, and not when they were hyperspace. Chatting about what this new world could hold and what the inhabitants might be like, Riku and Kairi rounded the corner into the cove, the sight of a large, blocky, blue flying ship not even phasing them. Not even the sight of Sora spinning around with an oversized duck in his arms before being tackled by a large dog did nothing to raise alarm. The only question that Riku had was 'when had they painted the ship blue from the normal red?'

"Oh, you know you would be just as excited if the King had been able to come with them." Kairi smiled that knowing smile, bumping the taller teen's arm with her own.

"Ugh, who gave you permission to snoop around in my thoughts?" Riku asked, laughter still lacing his words. "Nah, I know Morty and Ferdie are coming to visit them, so Mickey is going to have his hands full with them for a while. Those two are almost as bad as Huey, Dewey and Louie once they have some sugar."

The redhead just giggled at the thought as they finally made it to the landing spot, everyone hugging and giving out general greetings.

"Gwarsh. I'm sorry you can't come with us, Kairi," Goofy apologized, scratching the top of his head, his long ears swaying back and forth with the action.

Donald just nodded, crossing his arm over his chest. "Yeah. But his majesty said to tell you that he is hoping to get Sora and Riku to stop the outbreak soon," he quacked, and it was only through years of being around the duck that the others were able to understand him at all.

"It's alright, Donald, Goofy. I'm going to be fine. I know that I will be able to travel again soon. I'm going camping while they are gone anyway." Kairi smiled, not wanting the two of them to feel sorry for her.

Sora snorted with laughter. "And she's going to help Tidus pitch his tent too." Riku burst out laughing at Sora's comment and the redhead only hoped that the others would be convinced that the reddening of her skin was a sunburn and not from embarrassment.

"But it is really hard to pitch a tent by yourself. Trust me," Goofy stated, completely missing the joke as usual, and causing the three humans to crack up once more. "What's so funny? I couldn't get my pole to stay straight. When I tried to do it, it always bent on me, Ahyuck!" he said, looking at his avian companion, confused as usual.

The brunet leaned heavily on his taller, silver haired friend as he laughed, while Riku steadied himself using one of the nearby coconut trees for support. Kairi held herself up using the side of the gummiship, each of the teens struggling to breathe through their laughing fits, tears leaving long trails of tears down their cheeks.

"Wak! Quiet, you big palooka!" squawked Donald, flailing his arms around. "They are obviously thinking of stupid things and you're just making things worse."

"Sorry, Donald. Ahyuck."

After several minutes of the duck tapping his webbed foot against the warm sand in irritation, the three friends finally calmed down enough to throw their bags into the ship and start saying their farewells.

Sora was the first to embrace Kairi, a hold that she eagerly returned. "Don't forget, if you need us, just remember our connection and we'll hear you. If you heart call us, we'll be back before you know it," he whispered, giving her a tight squeeze.

"I know. You guys have fun without me. But don't get into too much trouble, okay?" she whispered, telling herself not to cry. After all, they left every couple of weeks, and it's not like either of them had no experience with the gummiships, their keyblades or travelling to other worlds. They would be fine. It was just that after losing them both once before, she was always just a little bit paranoid about something like that ever happening again.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure that he stays out of trouble," smirked Riku, wrapping his arms around both of his shorter friends.

"And who the hell will keep you out of trouble?" Sora laughed.

The laughter that followed wasn't nearly as intense as it had been before, as this time it was tinted with a little bit of sadness.

"Aww, hurry up guys. Remember, no sad faces." Donald's unmistakeable voice broke through the moment, causing the three friends to break apart. Kairi quickly wiped away the few tears that were gathering in the corners of her eyes.

With a final round of hugs and farewells, Sora and Riku both followed Donald and Goofy up the ramp that led into the gummiship, stopping to wave and watch as the grinning redhead turned and ran over to the ground that would be safer during the take off. The ramp closed as soon as Sora stepped off it behind Riku, effectively knocking into Sora's rear end and knocking the brunet squarely into Riku, his arms reflexively wrapping around the muscular chest for support. But despite the awkwardness of that particular position was for both of them, neither man made the motions to move.

"Sora?" Riku whispered, the only other sound in the ship that could be heard was that of one set of webbed feet and one pair of over sized shoes walking up to the cockpit.

Rubbing his cheek of the soft yellow material of the taller teen's shirt, the brunet only took a deep breath as the natural scent of the elder teen and the scent of the beach invaded his senses. "Please. Just a little longer."

Unable to resist the adorable voice, the silver haired teen gave a gentle smile before reaching up and wrapping his own arms around the tanned ones against his chest. The petit body was so warm up against his own, and he just wanted to listen to Sora and stay like that for a little bit longer.

Suddenly the two of them were thrown across the bay, sprawling on the floor from the sudden jerking motion of the ship.

"Ahh. Sorry about that, fellers. Donald just decided to take off without letting us know. I hope you guys are okay." Goofy's voice came over the intercom system, and there was the distinct sound of Donald's laughing in the background.

"Man, he totally did that on purpose," Sora whined, rubbing his backside from where he had been thrown onto it so suddenly.

Riku just chuckled, being the first one up, reaching his hand down to help his friend up off the floor. "Probably. He always does." As soon as he pulled the brunet up, he used the momentum to pull Sora to his chest, wrapping his arms around him, a move that the younger teen reciprocated.

"Do you think that we'll ever get the nerve to tell Kairi?" The question was one that Riku heard often, especially on a travel day, and when Sora's face was buried into his chest like this.

"Of course. We'll tell her soon, love." The silver haired teen felt the arms around him tighten at the term of endearment. Placing a kiss onto the thick cinnamon spikes, they both felt the slight pang of guilt from hiding their relationship from Kairi, their best friend, but each of them knew that she had been holding out for one of them for so long, to discover that she never really had even the slightest chance with either of them from the very beginning might be hard for her. But since she had gotten together with Tidus, the two of them had been closer and closer to telling her, but the time just never seemed to be right and they just kept putting it off, no matter how rotten it made them feel.

"I hate hiding from her," whispered Sora, nuzzling into the warm chest. The two of them just stood there, lost in each others arms, never wanting the moment to end.

"Would you two get up here already!" Donald squawked over the intercom.

Sora just groaned, while Riku just laughed at the normal reactions from both keyblade master and master magician. "Do you think that I could throw him out of the gummiship window about now?" the brunet asked, breaking their embrace, but not before leaning up and placing a single small peck against his boyfriend's lips.

"Well, he IS a duck. I'm sure that he would figure out how to fly sooner or later." Riku shrugged with a grin, placing a hand on Sora's back and guiding him through the gummiship up to the cockpit where their two friends were.

"Took you long enough," huffed Donald, thankfully not taking his eyes off of the control and such in front of him, at least this time.

"Gwarsh, Donald. They are allowed to have a little bit of alone time sometimes." Goofy laughed from his position in the co-pilot's chair, making sure to use his hands to over exaggerate everything. The duck said nothing, but just grumbled under his breath, no one able to make out exactly what he said.

Riku and Sora had been unable to keep their relationship hidden from Donald, Goofy or the king. And thankfully, much to both teen's relief, everyone had been completely supportive of them. Mickey had known exactly how Riku really felt about his best friend from the moment that the elder teen had first found out about Sora's pod-induced slumber, and had constantly encouraged the young man to go for it. As for Sora, it had been all too obvious to Donald and Goofy about the brunet's feelings for Riku from the unshakable determination Sora showed at wanting to find his best friend and rescue him from the darkness. And with the way that Sora had reacted when he was reunited with the silver haired teen, it had just solidified how strongly the two felt about one another.

Now, along with both Sora and Riku's families, Donald, Goofy, Mickey and their partners were the only ones who were aware of the real deepness of the relations between the two teens, and truly, no one could be happier for them. And one way that they showed their support was by organizing these missions. Sure, it needed to be done anyway, but the King was always able to come up with excuse as to why they could be gone for several days when the mission would only take a couple of hours, and regularly he came up with reasons as to why Kairi couldn't travel with them. After all, with all that Sora and Riku had been through to get together, it really was the least that they could do. And for that, the two teens were eternally grateful and indebted to their friends for the occasional alone time they got. It really did mean a lot to them.

Riku and Sora made their way through the cockpit, ignoring the whirling gizmos and gadgets that lined each of the walls, gauges beeping and needles moving at rapid paces. They sat down on the single bench seat in the cabin, quickly fastening their safety harnesses, each of them all too familiar with Donald's flying tendencies.

"How soon before we enter hyper drive, Donald?" Riku questioned, smiling as he felt Sora curl up against his side, trying to get comfortable enough for the flight.

"Probably another couple of minutes until Donald gets us clear of Destiny Island's atmosphere and then it will be soon," answered Sora, leaning his head on Riku's shoulder, content in the sensations of being held like this by Riku. As soon he said that, the entire ship jerked again making the two human's crash into the wall. Hard. "But if SOMEONE would let me pilot the ship and it would be faster!" he exclaimed.

"And smoother, too!" Chuckled Goofy.

"Wak!" Donald squawked, pounding on the controls, causing the gummiship to spin quickly in a loop-de-loop, everyone thankful that they were strapped tightly into their seats.

It took a few minutes for everyone to become reoriented with gravity, groaning in unison as each of them rubbed the body parts that had gotten knocked around in the move.

"That's it! Donald, shove over! I'm taking the wheel," Sora growled in irritation, trying his hardest to get the safety harness off of his body.

"Sora, settle down," Riku said, placing a single hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, not wanting this trip to end up like so many others with them crash landing on some world.

Pausing in his movements, Sora looked up at the silver haired teen, smiling when he saw the care and compassion that filled those endless orbs. "Okay, Riku." He smiled before leaning back onto Riku's shoulder.

"Wak! At least we know who wears the pants in that relationship." Donald roared with laughter, causing the brunet to glare at him, while Goofy and Riku both tried to suppress their laughter.

Suddenly, Sora's glare morphed into a sly grin of his own. "At least I admit that I'm the submissive one. You on the other hand, you've been with the same girl for how long? And you still don't have the guts to ask her to marry you, you won't have kids with her, and you are totally afraid of her when she gets upset. I don't think that I'm the only submissive one in this ship."

The duck's bill dropped as Goofy was over come with laughter. "Ya know, Donald, Sora has a point there."

"You're not helping!" the duck quacked loudly over in the dog's direction, causing the lanky animal to quickly snap his arms up to cover his mouth to stifle his laughter, though he failed miserably. With a single incomprehensible squawk, Donald whipped out his magus staff, and after delivering a single hard blow to Goofy's head, he turned it and pointed in Sora's direction. "See if you two can enjoy your romantic trip if Sora is a frog!" Shouting out a single word that no one quite understood, he waved his staff around three times before thrusting it out in Sora's direction.

Letting out a single yelp, Sora reached up and covered his head with his hands as if that would help repel the multicoloured stars that began raining down on him. Riku's breath caught in his throat as he watched the blue haze surround Sora, knowing that there was nothing he could do now that the spell had been set. Though, he knew that roasted duck would be a nice dish to serve at his next family dinner and that a great way to kill said duck was with a freshly sharpened keyblade. The older teen could only watch on, completely helpless as his boyfriend disappeared in the smoke.

With a sudden 'Pop!' the haze disappeared instantly, leaving a grinning Sora there, obviously still in his natural form and not a frog. "Ribbit." He said smugly with a laugh, drowning out the sound of Riku's sigh of relief. "You should know better than anyone that your shape shifting spells don't work on me unless we are in an influential atmosphere."

"Aw, Phooey," grumbled Donald before turning around and muttering something to Goofy which caused the canine to bolt up straight and salute.

Laughing and rolling his eyes, Sora turned back to Riku before wrapping his arms around the taller teen's chest, snuggling in just as they felt the ship jerk, though not with as much force as before as it entered hyper drive. "That might have put a damper on our plans." The brunet laughed, letting his eyes slide closed as he felt Riku's arms wrap around him as well, pulling him close.

"With our luck though, this new world that we're going to is going to be one that Donald will have to change our forms for anyway. That would suck." Riku let out a puff of laughter, taking in the deep smell of Sora, a heady mixture of sand, saltwater and something distinctly sweet.

Sora laughed lightly at the statement. "Nah, I looked over the information that the king sent us. It's definitely a humanoid world. And scouting should be easy. It will be so great to just get to spend some time alone together."

Lifting one hand up, Riku laid it over Sora's small, gloved hand, manipulating the fingers so that their digits intertwined. "Yeah, we'll have to thank Mickey for all this. Maybe we can offer to take Morty and Ferdie for a day. You know how much those two love you." Bringing their clasped hands upwards, Riku pressed a single kiss against the back of his boyfriend's hand, effectively causing the younger teen to blush.

"You mean love to crawl all over me." Sora chuckled, leaning up to place his lips against Riku's.

"Hey! No kissy face on the gummiship!" Donald cried, completely ruining the moment as they broke apart with groans.

"I know one thing though," chuckled Sora. "I'll be glad to be dropped off and away from him. It doesn't take long for me to stop missing him."

* * *

So it starts off sweat and cute, hehe. But don't let the introduction fool you, there is a reason why this is posted in the M section. It will include a lemon in the next chapter. This story will be about 5 chapters long, and it had been planned out in my head for like ever. And its all because of my lovely Pahoyhoy. I had been debating on writing an Mpreg for a while, and when she started hers and told me everything, and it gave me this wonderful idea and now, after a year I finally got around to writing it. Hope everyone enjoyed it! Thanks again to Tifa-san for betaing this for me, and to my Pahoyhoy, I love you so much, thank you always for being such an inspiration to me, you are my muse, and I can't wait until I get to spend more wonderful time with you.

Thanks to everyone for reading this, don't forget to review! Hint hint, hehehe! Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Never Piss Off A Magical Duck

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

"Hey, Riku. Do you think that we could call it an early night?" Sora questioned, squeezing onto his lover's hand, causing the older teen to stop dead in his tracks. Riku hadn't missed the odd tone that laced the brunet's words, and he couldn't tell if it was exhaustion or injury. And that bothered the silver haired teen.

"Why? Is everything okay, Sor?" He had no problem with calling it an early night to this mission, but usually they ended them because one of them would jump the other, unable to resist the thought of all this privacy. But that definitely wasn't the cause here. Turning so that he was facing his fellow keyblade master, the older teen began to take a mental assessment of his boyfriend, trying to determine if it was something physical that was effecting Sora.

Shaking his head, the petit teen couldn't help but feel warmth spread through his body at the concern in Riku's voice, but it wasn't enough to quell the other sensations in his body. "My stomach is just acting up a little, and I'm still sleepy from the hyper drive. Maybe we can go back to the inn and do the scouting in the morning?"

Unable to deny anything of the brunet, the older teen nodded before beginning to walk back towards the main town of this odd world. The Land of Tomorrow. It was like something out of a kids show with transportation bubbles and instant building, but at least everyone with the exception of a few robots they had met, seemed to be human. They also seemed to be tolerant of the fact that Sora and Riku were together, the clerk only offering a smile at the inn when they asked for a room with only one bed.

"It's probably a mix of Donald's flying and the hyper drive," Riku assured him, giving Sora's hand a tight squeeze. After all, that combination was enough to make anyone feel ill.

.

.

.

Sora woke up to the pitch dark room, smiling instantly at the fact that Riku's arms were still wrapped tightly around his chest. There was no sensation in the world that compared to being held by the silver haired teen. And it was also a sensation that no one else was going to get to experience anytime soon. The initial sensation that had struck Sora earlier had now completely disappeared, replaced with a completely different feeling, and that made the brunet smile. And it meant that he would now be able to enjoy this little vacation with his lover the way he meant to in the first place.

Speaking of Riku, the taller teen had woken up as Sora had retreated into his thoughts, and now he was going to begin making the most of this trip now that the brunet was feeling better. Gently, he began to squeeze his lover tighter to his chest, bringing that long, lean neck within reach before, as if moving on their own accord, his lips attached themselves to the tanned flesh, kneading the skin and drawing out a long moan from Sora.

"Riku!" the brunet gasped, his eyes sliding closed as he felt all the warmth in his body began to gravitate towards a single area on his body. After all, traditionally, they spent their first night along on one of their missions making love, relishing in the chance of being away from everyone and not having to hide. So now they would want to start making up for lost time. Not wasting any time, the older teen began to roll his hips forward into Sora's ass and because of the fact that they both slept in the nude when they shared a bed, Sora was not surprised at the feeling of Riku's semi hard cock rubbing up and down along his ass crack.

Letting out a sleepy groan, Riku began to slowly thrust against his lover's bare ass, showing that his dreams had obviously been less than innocent. Then again, anyone who slept in the same bed as a naked Sora would have a hard time keeping their dreams pure and unadulterated. And when the brunet began to move his own hips backwards into the thrusts, Sora was obviously feeling better and was as interested in this as he was. That thought caused Riku to wake up all at once, grinning wickedly as he moved one hand slightly upwards from its position on Sora's chest to rest just above a single hard nipple that was just begging to be played with.

At the feeling of a tight pinch on the nub, the younger teen moaned out loud, causing a grin to form on Riku's face as he continued to place soft kisses along that salty skin as his hips continued to move on their own accord. The older teen rolled the small and sensitive nipple between his index finger and thumb, squeezing tightly and pulling out from Sora's chest and drawing the most erotic noises to fall from the slightly parted lips.

Wanting to assist the heat that continued to pool just below his stomach to spread through out his body, Sora allowed his hand to travel down along his chest, gasping as his lover's other hand finally latched onto his other nipple, giving it the same treatment that he was giving the first. As his questing hand grazed tantalizingly over his stomach, the light touch drew hitched breaths at the multitude of sensations being inflicted on his body. Continuing down, the brunet sighed in contentment as his fingers raked through the wiry hair on his pelvis. Almost there…

As his fingers continued towards their goal, a sudden sense of wrongness overtook Sora's thoughts. His hand was travelling too far through the moist hair, and at the same time, Riku pushed a single leg up so that it was between his boyfriend's thighs, pressing up against the younger teen's crotch but feeling something different.

With a startled yelp, Sora jumped away from Riku in shear panic to the edge of the bed, throwing off the covers at the same time as he turned on the beside table lamp. Once his eyes adjusted to the brightness that instantly flooded the room, the younger teen took a moment to look down his body only to confirm his worst fear.

"Sora? What's the matter?" groaned Riku, a hand placed over his own eyes to shield them from the sudden brightness that encompassed the room so suddenly. What had gotten into the brunet? Everything had been going so well, so why had he jumped away like that?

"Riku…" Sora trailed off, the worry that was in his voice causing all the remaining tiredness to leave the silver haired teen's mind at once. Finally, Riku was able to drop his hand from his eyes, he still had to squint at the bright light, but he was at least able to make out the fuzzy form of his lover. "What happened to me?" the younger teen's voice quivered, and it sent a chill of worry through Riku's body.

Forcing his eyes fully open and ignoring the sting from the bright lamp, Riku looked over in confusion at Sora, wondering what the brunet was talking about. Aqua green eyes scanned over the petit body, trying to see if there was anything physically wrong with the smaller teen. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary really…until aquamarine eyes came to rest on Sora's pelvis. Normally there was an average length penis that was framed at the base by the dark curls, a body part that Riku often spent extra time worshiping as often as he could. But strangely enough, for some odd reason, all that was there at the moment was a mound of pubic hair that glistened with wetness in the light.

But the part that freaked Riku out the most was the absolutely stricken look on his boyfriend's face. "Oh, god, Sora," Riku whispered, compassion filling his words as he moved over to the brunet's position, wrapping long arms around the trembling body, pulling Sora close to his chest. As soon as he did so, it was enough to cause the brunet to lose the tenuous hold he had on his emotions as he began to sob, burying his head into Riku's body. "Shh," the older youth whispered, trying to sooth the distraught teen. After all, if anyone woke up suddenly missing an obvious body part like their penis, anyone would have good reason to be upset.

"What's going on? Where did it go? Why has my penis disappeared?" Sora rambled on, clutching onto Riku's shoulders for support. So many things were running through his mind at such an accelerated speed that the brunet couldn't voice his thoughts fast enough. Riku would know what happened, right? Because for the life of him, the smaller teen couldn't think of anything that he had done recently that would have resulted in his penis disappearing. Everything else on his body still seemed to be and felt completely male, except for that one defining feature.

Riku just started to rock them side to side in another means to try and comfort his lover. "I'm not sure what happened. It definitely was there when we came to bed last night." The tremors in Sora's body began to subside slightly when Riku started talking, almost as if the older teen's voice was hypnotic, just pulling the brunet further and further in.

"Do you think that it has anything to do with the world?" Some calmness had returned to the younger teen's words now that the initial panic was leaving his mind. In no way was he calm and collected, or okay with everything, but he knew that being a blubbering mess would do nothing to help them out of this situation.

The taller teen could only shake his head at the question despite how much he wanted to say yes. Lies wouldn't help. "I don't think so. Because, if it had been the world, wouldn't it have happened right away? Or wouldn't I have experienced some change too?"

Sighing out as he continued to cling to the older teen's chest, Sora knew that his boyfriend had a point. "I guess. But why me? And is it permanent? Will I be like this forever? What exactly am I?"

"Do you want me to check down there for you?" The concern was still in Riku's voice as he heard the panic creeping back into Sora's voice. No matter what, Sora was still Sora and he would continue to love him, penis or no penis. Because he was still holding the brunet so tightly, the elder teen didn't need a verbal response to feel the nod that his boyfriend offered in response. "Alright. Spread your legs for me."

Complying with the request, the brunet clenched his eyes closed tightly as he felt one arm unwrap itself from around his body, the hand sliding slowly down his body, trying to assure Sora that everything was okay, and that the silver haired teen was going nowhere and would be there for him through anything. But as soon as the long fingers began to ghost just below his bellybutton and above the patch of dark hair, the petit teen felt his breath hitch in anticipation as fear began to run through his vein's once more.

Knowing how traumatic everything was at the moment for his lover, Riku tried to be as gentle as possible as his hand made it through the thick mound of pubic hair, coming to rest on a firm inner thigh. "I'm going to check now, alright?" Not getting a verbal response once more, the older teen just received a tighter squeeze on his upper arm in a way of confirmation. They took in a deep breath in unison as the silver haired teen lifted his hand off of the warm skin of his lover's inner thigh, before pressing it against the heat that was radiating from between the brunet's legs.

Gasping at the sensation, Sora could only bury his face further into the sweat slickened chest as a single finger began to rub along the moist skin that was there. There was something strange about that movement. It was almost as if there flaps of skin there now. But Riku just continued to run that solitary digit along the outer edge of those folds, spreading the wetness that had gathered there along the skin. As soon as the questing hand travelled to the top of this new crack, it caused the brunet to allow a short cry to escape from his lips along with heavy pants. When his breath finally returned to him, Sora lifted his head up to look at his lover in confusion. "What on earth was that?"

Looking into those hazy crystal orbs, Riku could only offer his a boyfriend a small smile and the truth. "My best guess, a clitoris," he answered. "But from what I can tell, you've been turned into a girl, but only in the pelvic area." The whispered words were spoken in rhythm with the heavy pants that began to fall from the younger teen's lips. It was only then that the silver haired teen noticed that his finger was continuing to rub along the velvety lips, spreading the moisture along the folds. Feeling the grip on his arm tightening once more, Riku quickly removed his hand from between Sora's legs, unsure how his lover might handle this new information.

Eyes went wide suddenly and the hand that had been pressed against the chiseled chest of his lover flew down and grabbed a hold of his lover's wrist. "Why did you stop?" The words were airy and thick with lust, and this time it was Riku's turn to allow his eyes to go wide.

"Excuse me?" the older teen asked in disbelief.

Sora let out a light breath of frustration. "I know. I should be more upset. But that was starting to feel really good. Obviously there is nothing I can do about this, at least not right now. Ku, I love you."

Still slightly confused, the silver haired teen placed a soft kiss on Sora's brow. "I love you too," he responded.

Offering a small smile in return, Sora looked down at the taller teen's groin, happy to see it still in a semi erect state. "Anyway, we aren't sure how long this might last, and I don't want this vacation to be ruined because of something little like this."

"Are you sure? I mean, we can wait until the morning and see what happens, and then contact Yen Sid if necessary."

Sora let out a single huff of laughter that sounded a little fake to Riku. "Yeah, but that doesn't help the fact that I am so unbelievably horny at the moment." Looking up into the wide aqua eyes of his lover, there was something there that the elder teen had expected, just not in the intensity that it was there. The fear was taking over everything in the brunet's soul. This was just great how he had ended up trying to handle his fear. "What if it never comes back? Does that mean that you won't love me anymore? Or want me? Will we never have sex again if I'm like this for the rest of my life?"

Hearing the words falling from Sora's lips, Riku wasted absolutely no time gathering the smaller teen into his arms and holding the petit body tightly against his chest. "Oh, Sora. Of course not." The whispered words were said in a soothing manner that the silver haired teen could only hope helped. "There is nothing in this world that will ever make me stop loving you. And no matter what form your body is in, I will still desire you because you are you. I love you, not your body." Tilting the tear stained face up to look into those expressive cobalt eyes, the elder teen offered a smile to his lover before leaning in and placing a soft kiss against the tear moistened lips. The saltiness of the tears added something to their kiss, and neither of them denied that that addition was an arousing one.

Lifting one leg so that it hooked over Riku's pale thigh, and placing one hand on his lover's chest, the rapid beating of Riku's heart was a calming feeling for the brunet as the newest part of his body pressed against the firm muscle of the older teen's leg. Although all the sensations were new to him, Sora knew what he had to do. Everything was just coming naturally to him. Though, it wasn't exactly rocket science. As their tongues tangled together, stroking against one another in an erotic duel, Sora couldn't help but shiver at the tingling sensation that rose between his legs in that spot. Knowing that sex couldn't be that different, the brunet rocked his hips forward so that the moist folds of skin were pushed along the heated flesh of his lover's leg.

A wave of hot bliss erupted down below Sora's stomach, and he knew that something was being done right, and he craved more. Sliding his leg up a little further so that his own thigh was pressed against Riku's arousal, the brunet took in a deep breath as he began to roll his hips back and forth, each thrust sending another jolt of pleasure through his body and drawing a moan from the elder teen which was eagerly swallowed by the petit teen. Using the hand that had been pressed above Riku's heart, the younger teen moved it down just a little so that nimble fingers grazed over an overly sensitive nipple.

Knowing just how much his lover loved having those two hardened nubs played with, Sora took one between his forefinger and thumb, rolling it in time with the motions of his hips, enjoying the sound of the silvery haired teen's breath hitching at the action.

"Sora!" Riku gasped out, reaching down and placing a hand on the smooth globe of his lover's ass, pushing the body up higher on his thigh so that his own member was trapped even more tightly between his body an the tanned leg, able to feel every thrust and the friction it caused along the length. The brunet gave out another moan as he felt the extra friction along the sensitized lips of his new body part. Each movement made sparks in his blood, and it was all that Sora could do to keep that feeling coming by continuing to roll his hips. Pulling harshly at the pebble of a nipple in between his fingers, Sora let his lover know just how much he was enjoying this.

A burst of heat spread through Riku's chest as the younger teen began a relentless assault on his nipple, rolling it harshly then squeezing it firmly or pulling it outwards. In response, the silver haired teen started to move his leg a little, loving the feeling of the slick wetness spreading along his thigh from Sora's mound. Something deep in the back of his mind kept telling him that they shouldn't be doing this, that they should wait and try and figure out what was going on, but Sora was just so irresistible when he was horny like this, and who was Riku to deny his lover of anything?

Feeling a different warmth from before building inside his groin, the petit teen paused in his motions, gasping as the long leg that he was basically straddling continued to rub against his body, the skin becoming quite slick with both sweat and the juices that were flowing freely from inside Sora's body. Groaning as he released the reddened nipple from his grip, the brunet pressed his palm flat against Riku's chest, smiling shakily at the feel of his lover's quickened heartbeat. At least it meant that even in this form, the silver haired teen desired him. That just made that feeling burn even warmer. "Riku…" the younger teen trailed off, his voice anything but steady.

Hearing the waver in the words, the silver haired teen stopped instantly. "You okay?" His own voice was husky with lust and all that Riku could think of was that his boyfriend had decided to wait until after they figured out what had happened before they could continue on. And although he would respect every wish and whim of Sora, something would have to be done to at least help him get rid of this problem of his.

"Which way should we do this?" The words themselves were innocent enough, but the tone that Sora said them in was just so seductive and it sent another rush of blood shooting down to Riku's already swollen cock.

Swallowing hard to control his hormones for just another few moments, the silver haired teen had to calm himself down enough so that he didn't just shoot his load right then and there. "Um, which ever way you feel more comfortable."

Giving his lover a small but sly smile, Sora lifted his leg so that it was no longer slung over the taller teens. Looking down so that he could see the moisture on his boyfriend's thigh from where he had been riding him, the brunet could hardly believe that all of that had come from him. Moving down on the bed slightly, Sora positioned himself so that he was resting between those long and enticing legs. "I don't know, Ku." Moving his hands so that they pressed firmly on Riku's thighs, the brunet held the older teen firmly down on the mattress as he leaned forward, lips brushing lightly along the glistening skin, gathering some of that salty liquid onto his lips. The entire time, Sora could feel Riku's eyes bearing into him like aquamarine lasers, watching every move he made.

Calloused hands flew to bury themselves in thick cinnamon spikes, pulling gently as a dexterous tongue snaked along the pale flesh, lapping up every drop that was there. "Oh, god, Sora," the silver haired teen panted out as he felt those lips move further and further up his leg until his erection brushed against the warm cheek of his lover.

Letting out a single breathless chuckle, Sora nuzzled into the length pressing against his face, loving the feeling of his lover's precum spreading along his face. Without even tasting a drop, the brunet could easily recall the flavour and it surprised him just how different it was than his juices that he had just lapped up from the older teen's leg. And frankly, he preferred the saltier flavour of Riku. "I have to admit," he whispered, running his tongue along the underside of the long cock and receiving a long and drawn out groan for his actions. "I'm kind of curious." With that last word, his tongue gave a single hard lick to the very tip of the silver haired teen's erection, even more of that wonderful saltiness invading his mouth.

As the brunet took the head of Riku's penis into his mouth, the older teen tried to push his hips upwards in an attempt to force more of his length into that warm mouth. But for some reason, Sora was continuing to focus on just that part. A moist tongue began to swirl in circles around the head, being sure to coat it thoroughly with thick saliva mixed with the salty precum. When the tip of that torturous tongue pressed into the slit, forcing more of the clear substance to leak from the tip, Riku squeezed tightly on the soft brown strands between his fingers. "Fuck! Well, you'd better hurry up, no matter which way," gasped the elder teen, his aqua eyes squeezing shut as he tried to quell the explosion that was threatening to erupt within him for just another moment.

Allowing the swollen member to slip from his lips with a loud 'pop', Sora looked up his lover's sweat glistened body, smiling at the look of pure ecstasy that was overtaking the silver haired teen's normally calm face. And to know that he was the reason for that pleasure induced look, it put a smile on the brunet's face. Making sure that Riku was laying flat on his back, the younger teen then positioned himself so that he was sitting on his boyfriend's firm stomach. Even that little bit of pressure sent a jolt of pleasure down the younger teen's spine.

Sensing a slight uneasiness coming from Sora, the older teen reached one hand up and placed it against the brunet's flushed cheek in a show of support. "This is your decision. You do whatever you want. I love you no matter what. Never forget or doubt that," Riku whispered as one petit hand was pressed against his, their eyes meeting and creating a connection that allowed all their love and emotions to flow freely between them.

"I love you too, Ku," replied Sora. Not wanting to wait any longer, the petit teen kept a hold on his lover's hand as he began to move backwards. As soon as he felt Riku's hard length pressed against the crack of his ass, the brunet paused. Placing his free hand on the warm chest, and feeling his boyfriend's hands go to his lips and grip them tightly, Sora took in a deep breath. No matter how curious about all this he might be, he was also slightly nervous. After all, Kairi had told him all about her first time and how much it had hurt. But Sora was a keyblade master. He should be able to handle the pain. Not to mention that he and Riku were definitely sexually active, and anal sex had to be way more painful then this, right?

Taking in a deep breath, Sora lifted himself up onto his knees and positioned himself above the long erection that stood upright from the silver haired teen's body. Sensing the hesitation in his lover's movements, Riku squeezed the tan hip in his grasp in support. "Take your time, Love," he whispered, trying to sooth the worry and fear from his lover. No matter how horny he was, Sora always came first.

Nodding with a small smile, Sora felt the warmth of his boyfriend's love spreading through his body and reignite all of the passion inside him. He could do this. Slowly, the brunet lowered his body down, the feel of the hard member brushing against the moist folds somewhat strange, yet arousing at the same time. And when the head of Riku's cock began to push inwards as he continued to slide down, Sora couldn't describe what he was feeling at the moment. This was so much different than anything that he had ever experienced before. His natural juices were acting as a lubricant, and the lips of his vagina were gripping onto the intruding length, almost as if they were trying to pull it in further. But oddly enough, there was no pain. Not that Sora was going to be upset over that.

Riku slid so easily into Sora's body, meeting no resistance while the velvety walls squeezed his tightly and a wet warmth surrounded him. It was something completely different than their normal sex, but it was still so good. Groaning as his lover continued to sink down on his member, the elder teen could only hope that the brunet was getting as much pleasure from this as he was. The heat was incredible. Everything was gripping at his length and it was such an amazing sensation. Although it wasn't as tight as Sora's anal passage, it was a different kind of tight. The brunet's ass tended to squeeze mostly around the base of his cock, where as this was all over.

Gasping as he came to rest with his lover's penis buried deep within his body, the brunet could only try and breath deeply at the sensation. He could feel every inch of Riku inside of him, and there was also something else. Riku where the tip of the penis was, it felt a little different. Nothing bad, just different. Squeezing tightly at the hand he had unconsciously taken into his grasp, it was the only warning that he gave to the silver haired teen as he used shaky legs to push himself upwards, the long cock sliding out easily due to the amount of wetness Sora had produced. That was one thing that he liked about this so far. The brunet hadn't needed to allow his body to adjust to the intrusion, it had just felt right and from the shaky pants that continued to escape from Riku's lips, the older teen was alright with this as well.

Pressing back down so that his body swallowed his lover's length once more, Sora couldn't help but gasp at the feeling of the hard erection sliding back into him. He wanted more. Letting go of his lover's hand, the brunet allowed his free hand to join its partner, pressing against Riku's chest, using that as leverage to push his hips upwards once more before pushing down again and setting a moderate pace.

Once he felt that Sora was comfortable with the penetration and felt both of those small hands on his chest, the silver haired teen replaced both of his hands on the brunet's hips, helping guide the petit body up and down on his shaft, the heat that encompassed him second only to the look of pleasure on Sora's face for being the reason behind the tremors that raced along his spine. The slickness that accompanied the warmth coated his erection, and it felt so good sliding in and out of, his own hips moving upwards in time with his lover's, trying to press further into the petit body.

Crying out at the sensation of rocking with Riku, feeling the entire member pressing into him at a rapid pace, Sora tried to get that sensation back from when Riku's penis had first entered him. Falling forward so that he was now pressed chest to chest with his silver haired boyfriend, the younger teen suddenly began to nip at the warm collarbone, hoping that it sent the right message to his boyfriend.

Luckily for Sora, it did. The grip on his hips tightened to the point of hurting slightly as his hips began to move at a previously unheard of pace. With each thrust that the silver haired teen made into the petit body, he was rewarded with a sharp gasp and the sound of his testicles slapping hard against Sora's skin.

With loud moans, the brunet allowed the relentless pounding to continue into his body, the sensations so similar yet oh so different then what it was normally like. Each time that Riku thrust into the moist heat, Sora could feel the head of the hard shaft rubbing harshly along his inner walls, each and every stroke sending an astonishing amount of pleasure bursting through his veins. With an insatiable curiosity, the younger teen just had to know why he had felt such amazing pleasure when Riku had touched him earlier. Reaching a hand down between their sweat slickened bodies, Sora's had found the course hair that was there dappled with stickiness and moisture, even more so that in normally was. Gasping as his lover hit a particularly sensitive spot deep inside him, the brunet pushed through those dark curls, until he found the small nub that was there, able to touch the slick cock that was thrusting in and out of him as well. Just a simple touch of that over sensitive bump forced Sora to buck his hips unintentionally.

That spike of intense emotion was something that the brunet hadn't expected. When his boyfriend had touched it earlier, it hadn't felt that incredible, just really good. Maybe it was because of how aroused he was at the moment why it was feeling so amazing. He continued to run a blunt nail over the new clit, surprised at how much it felt like when Riku was nailing his prostate over and over again.

"Fuck, Sora!" Riku grunted, making several shirt, but powerful thrusts into that velvety cavern as the heat, tightness and intensity all became too much for him to handle as he felt his lover's fingers grazing around the base of his cock in time with his thrusts as the hand was trapped between their thrusting bodies. Pushing into the smaller body as far as he possibly could, the silver haired teen's breath caught in his throat as he released his seed into the warm cavern, loving the feeling of those slick walls contracting around his length and milking him for every last drop. Trying to keep the vision of his shorter lover's pleasure contorted face in his mind, Riku fought off the overwhelming darkness that threatened to take over, wanting to watch as his lover was also thrown into bliss's arms. Continuing to lazily thrust his hips upwards as the orgasm continued to pulse through his veins, the older teen could only smile as he watched his boyfriend's bright blue eyes grow wide, hazed over in ecstasy as he too was lost to oblivion.

As orgasm washed over his body, Sora gasped desperately to try and take oxygen as his entire body clamped down on the long shaft that was still inside him, pulsating rapidly around it. Just like almost everything else that had happened tonight, this felt so different, yet so eerily the same to anything he had had experienced before, and as always it was absolutely amazing. As his hips continued to rock on their own accord against Riku's, Sora allowed his hand to fall out from between their bodies as he finally collapsed for good on the warm chest of his lover, completely spent and exhausted. Something he noticed immediately was that there was nothing splattered on either of their chests besides their mixed sweat, but the feeling of all of Riku's ejaculate still held inside him made up for it.

"Oh, Riku…that was…" the brunet trailed off still trying to catch his breath as the silver haired teen's arms came up to wrap tightly around his back, pulling him even closer. The move also caused the older teen's softening cock to slip out of Sora's body, an odd squelching sound accompanying the move, which both teens ignored.

"Incredible," was the only word that Riku was able to get out before he yawned, an action that Sora mimicked instantly, causing both teens to chuckle. "What do you say we go back to sleep, and then try and figure out what is going on with your body in the morning?" Riku suggested, nuzzling his face into the damp hair of his lover.

Knowing that there really wasn't much else that they could do in the middle of the night, Sora agreed, reaching up and turning the light off once more as sleep rapidly began to descend upon both of them. "Alright. Night, Ku. Love you."

"Love you too, Sor. Sweet dreams."

.

.

.

Leaning up against a hedge that was shaped like a giant teapot as they waited for their pickup, Riku couldn't help but chuckle as he watched his lover pat the front of his pants once more, for what seemed to be the millionth time this morning. "You know, Sor. You keep that up, and people will start thinking that you are a chronic masturbator."

"Oh, ha ha." The brunet retorted, a little true laughter lacing the sarcastic words. "I'm just making sure that everything is still what it is supposed to be."

The morning after that odd night, Sora awoke to find his body back to its original form, no sign of why or what had caused the bizarre, yet thankfully temporary transformation. Curious as to if it was something that occurred only at night, the two lovers has stayed awake most of the next night, pleasantly surprised to have nothing happen to either of them. Chalking it up to being a one time occurrence that probably had something to do with this slightly odd world, the two teens decided to just put it all behind them and forget the whole thing. They finished their mission with no incident this morning, gone back to the inn for one last tryst before returning back to the islands. Though, Sora had taken to checking his pants regularly to ensure that it hadn't happened again.

Grabbing a hold of the front of the brunet's shirt firmly, Riku pulled his lover over to him, smirking at the squeak the younger teen made. Without giving his lover a chance to question his actions, the silver haired teen leaned down and placed his lips firmly against his lover's in a short, but hard kiss that left Sora breathless.

"I love you for you, no matter what form your body is in. Never forget that." Riku told him, a statement that he had been repeating time after time during this trip.

Blushing at the whispered words, the smaller teen could barely find his voice to respond. "Thanks. I love you too, Ku." Breaking into a smile, the brunet then chuckled for no reason. "But if I'm ever an animal and you're still human, I refuse to have sex with you." Groaning at the typical Sora answer, Riku reached up and pinged his lover on the forehead before leaning in and kissing the spot better.

* * *

Whew. So, that lemon scene my friends, is the closest thing that I have written to het sex in…like 8 years, lol. Maybe even longer O.o and I say closest thing because even though Sora had a chicks crotch, he was still technically a boy, right? Lol. So, before anyone flames me or yells at me or all that wonderful jazz, I will justify why Sora still wanted to have sex when something like this happened to him. Let's face it, he gets turned into a lion, half fish, a vampire like thing, and he just takes it all in stride. Something like this would be just another transformation to him and something he just would accept it for happening and go with the flow. And Riku, well, he can't resist Sora in any form hehe.

Anyway, thank you so much for everyone who reviewed/faved/alerted/read the first chapter! It always makes me so giddy when I see how many people enjoy something that I write! Thank you thank you thank you! And to my Pahoyhoy, as always, I love you and you are my favourite little muse! So soon, so soon!!! And to Tifa-san, thanks for betaing this and giving me all those funny looks that you give me whenever I start rambling off about my stories out of no where! I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review! Hint hint, heheh! Until next time! Adieu!


	3. Chapter 3

Never Piss Off A Magical Duck

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to be alright for tonight?" Kairi asked as she gently rubbed her best friend's back as he finally stopped vomiting what seemed like absolutely everything that was in his stomach for what seemed like the millionth time this month.

Wiping the back of his hand over his mouth, Sora sat back on his heels before reaching up and flushing the contents down the porcelain bowl, not wanting to look at that any longer than he had to. "I'm telling you, I feel fine. I always do until I actually am throwing up." Sora chuckled as he took the glass of lukewarm water that Kairi was offering him. "I keep telling you and Riku that, but neither of you seem to believe me."

The redhead just scoffed. "Maybe if you didn't puke your guts up every freaking day, we would think that you're okay."

Dropping down so that he was now sitting directly on the tiled floor, the brunet downed the entire glass of water, the whole time, Kairi just stroked his thick cinnamon spikes. 'I'm sure that it is just something that I picked up on our last off world trip. But seriously, I feel fine."

"You sure? I mean, we can always reschedule our movie night for another time when you feel better." Kairi insisted, taking the glass from the male teen before refilling it and passing it back to him, laughing lightly as he gulped it down just as fast as the first one.

"I'm positive." He smiled, the constant nausea that had been plaguing him for so long now calming, for now at least. "I don't know why I've been throwing up so much lately. But physically I feel fine." And with absolutely no prior warning, the shorter teen found Kairi's smooth hand pressed against his forehead.

"You don't feel like you've got a fever," the redhead said almost skeptically. Sora wasn't known for his honesty when it came to illness. One time a year or so ago, he had pneumonia for nearly a week, saying that he just had a little cough before Riku was finally able to get him to the doctors.

Huffing out in slight annoyance, the brunet swatted her hand away before picking himself up off the floor. "Anyway, what movies do you have picked out for tonight?" Sora questioned, trying to get the conversation off of this topic. Honestly, it was starting to get annoying. If he had any idea as to why he was so sick lately, he would have told both Riku and Kairi, if just to get them off of his case.

"Well, I got a couple for us." Kairi smiled, pushing the whole thing out of her mind for now at least. But later on, she would call Riku and see if the older teen had been able to get any more out of the brunet then she had been able to. Following her friend out of the bathroom, the two entered into the large space of Kairi's bedroom. Once a month, the two of them got together like this while her father was off island doing mayoral things and he always hated leaving his teenaged daughter home alone and didn't want to risk taking her with him. Oddly enough though, Sora was the only one that the Mayor trusted to stay with her while he was gone. So the two friends had come to look forward to these evenings, spending some quality time just the two of them together and watching movies that both Riku and Tidus outright refused to watch.

As the redhead began to go over the different titles and short summaries of them all, Sora grabbed an armload of blankets, pillows and cushions out of the closet, arranging them on the floor in front of the bed for them to cocoon themselves in for the durations of the films. "Hmm. Put that last one in first. It sounds interesting." It took no time for them to perform the routine to get settled in the nest of blankets after Kairi put in the movie, the lights dimmed and a large bowl of popcorn between them. "You know, one of these times when your dad is gone, you're going to kick me out and have Tidus over instead," chuckled Sora as he cuddled up to a pillow that Riku must have used recently because it had that slightly spicy scent of his lover that the brunet recognized instantly.

Kairi just giggled. "Not a chance. Tidus hates these movies and he is so afraid of what Dad might do if he catches him here, or finds out he was here. Besides, are you trying to say that you want to stop these?"

"Of course not." Now it was Sora's turn to laugh. "I'm just impressed that movies nights with me are still above sex with your boyfriend."

The comment caused the redhead to blush fiercely as she grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it at her friend. "Shut up, Sora." Her words were laced with laughter as Sora swatted the flying kernels out of the air with all the skill that she expected of the Keyblade master. "At least I'm having sex." It's not exactly like she hid that fact. Sora was her best friend, even on a different level then Riku in some ways, and she could talk to him about absolutely everything, including sex. For some reason, it just wasn't awkward to talk about that sort of stuff with the energetic brunet.

Sora just stuck his tongue out at her, choosing not to dignify that barb with an answer, only because he still had not found the courage to tell her about the true nature of his relationship with Riku. No other words were said as the movie was started, and for some reason, both teens were thoroughly entranced by the brightly coloured animated animals that sang and danced across the screen. Definitely not something either Riku or Tidus would have been able to endure. This was the real reason that neither of the two older males were never invited for these evenings.

"Man, I gotta take a leak," Sora grumbled about halfway through the movie, the sound of his voice over the catchy tune on screen, causing Kairi to jump. Pausing the movie, she turned to her friend with one raised eyebrow.

"And since when did you decide that you always needed to announce it?" she questioned with a laugh. Shrugging with a smile, Sora untangled himself from the blankets and walked into the bathroom, not bothering to close the door as he dropped his black shorts down. After all, it wasn't like he had anything to hide, or Kairi hadn't seen it all before. With the amount of skinny dipping they all did on the play island, it was amazing that any of them had any shred of modesty left.

"Say, Kai…" Sora trailed off as he relieved himself with a silent sigh of relief.

"Yeah?" she called, walking over to her dresser to change. The white Capri's that she had been wearing were comfortable enough, but the thought of soft satin pajama pants sounded even more enticing.

"Do you still have any of that pomegranate ice cream that your mom made? It was so yummy." Of course. Despite the fact that he had eaten almost the entire bowl of popcorn by himself, Sora was still hungry. He always seemed to be.

"Sure do. As soon as I'm done changing, I'll go get us each a bowl," she answered, deciding that her bra and shirt had to go too, in favour of a tank top.

"Nah, I'll go get it," the brunet told her, wiping his hands on the towel that hung beside the sink. It wasn't as if he didn't know his way around here. After finishing changing quickly, Kairi deposited her dirty clothes into her hamper before going back to her nest to snuggle into them, her mind drifting back to the thoughts of what it could be that was making Sora throw up like he was. She could think of no other symptoms that could be related to that, except maybe that he had to use the bathroom more often then before, but he also seemed to be drinking more water that usual, so that made sense. Hopefully Riku would have noticed something more that she did.

"Here." Once again, Sora's voice broke Kairi out of her thoughts, though this time it was accompanied by a ceramic white bowl containing several scoops of bright red ice cream being held in front of her face.

"Thanks." She smiled, taking the bowl as the brunet sat back down next to her, wasting no time what so ever before taking a large scoop and shovelling it into his mouth, offering a pleasure filled groan at the flavour. Laughing, Kairi took her own spoonful, albeit much smaller than Sora's, loving the intense flavour that exploded in her mouth. Watching as her friend continued to devour the treat at a rapid pace, all but dismissing the thoughts of Sora being seriously ill, the redhead noticed something different about the ice cream in male teen's bowl compared to her own. "Do you have a sauce or something on that?"

Pausing mid bite, even in the dim light that was radiating off of the still paused screen, Kairi could tell that the brunet had erupted into an intense blush. "Well, um, you see…" he trailed off with embarrassment. "Don't laugh, okay?"

"What is it, Sora?" Kairi asked with a touch of laughter. What on earth was Sora so embarrassed about?

"After I saw the ice cream, I saw that sauerkraut that Tidus' mom sent over. And I just had to try it. And it's actually really good." His voice was slightly meek with awkwardness, and he was unable to meet his best friend's eyes, but was still feeling well enough to shovel another large spoonful into his mouth.

"Sauerkraut? On pomegranate ice cream? Eww!" she exclaimed, bursting into giggles. "Are you serious? That's disgusting." The laughter continued to fall from her lips as Sora just hung his head and started pouting. Was it really that odd? He didn't think so. "Between the constant throwing up, you always needing to pee and these retarded cravings that you've been having, I'd almost think that you're pregnant."

Offering only a light chuckle at the thought, the brunet lifted his spoon once more, but before it could touch his lips, blue eyes went wide as he felt an odd surge in his natural powers. Seriously? No, it couldn't be, could it? But how? There was really no was, was there? Except…fuck. That night on the Land of Tomorrow…but could that really have resulted in this? Quickly setting his bowl on the floor, Sora bolted to his feet so fast that Kairi jumped back in surprise, nearly knocking her own ice cream over in the process.

"Sora?" she questioned softly. She had only meant the comment as a joke, so why was he acting like this? Her violet eyes were wide with curiosity and confusion as the brunet hurried over to her beside table and grabbed her phone, punching in a set of numbers rapidly.

"Hello?" A familiar voice greeted him on the other end, a grogginess there that told the petit teen that he had woken the other teen up from a mid-evening nap.

"Get over here right now, Ku," Sora demanded, all of his emotions running on high as he tried to sort out all of his thoughts in his head, but everything coming up a giant blur.

"Sora? What's going on?" Riku asked his lover, confused as to why the younger teen was acting like this.

"Just, please, come over here right now? Please?" The emotional overdrive had the petit teen close to tears now, and Riku could hear that even through the phone. "I need you."

At the whispered plea, the silver haired teen knew that something had to be seriously wrong. "I'll be over there in three."

Without waiting for, or giving a response, Sora hung up the phone and began to pace along the carpeted floor, all but ignoring the redhead that was very concerned about her friend.

"What's wrong, Sor? Why is Riku coming over?" Kairi asked, placing a hand gently on Sora's shoulder. At the contact, the brunet jumped, startled by the touch. Turning to face his best friend, the redhead could only gasp as she saw those normally crystal blue eyes clouded over in fear.

"Kai…" The single syllable fell from the brunet's lips in such a tone that it sent a wave of panic and concern through Kairi's entire soul as she quickly wrapped her arms tightly around the brunet, pulling him close to her body. As soon as she did so, his whole body seemed to just give out and she struggled to prevent him from falling directly onto the floor, instead trying to distribute their weight so that neither of them hurt themselves as they slid down to the ground. As soon as the two of them hit the carpet, Sora finally let out all of his emotions in a series if long and hard sobs. All that Kairi could do was to hold onto her friend tightly as he let it all go. Although she had absolutely no idea as to why the brunet was acting like this, the redhead just continued to sob in her arms.

"Want me to take him?" A deep voice beside her ear startled the thin female. Looking over, she saw Riku kneeling right nest to her, his long hair pulled back off of his face by means of a hair tie. But what surprised her was that she hadn't heard him come in or even sensed his presence.

"I don't know what happened, Riku. I mean, he was fine one second, and then he fell apart. I just have no idea what happened," the redhead whispered frantically as she gently helped Riku gather the petit brunet up so that he was now resting on the older teen's lap, arms instantly wrapping tightly around the new body tightly.

Nodding at the vague explanation, Riku reached a hand up to rest in the thick cinnamon spikes on top of his lover's head. "Sora? What's wrong?" Whispering softly, the silver haired teen was thoroughly surprised when he saw the brunet's head shoot up, hazy blue eyes going wide at the sight of Riku, as though he hadn't even noticed being switched from one best friend's arms to the others.

"Oh, god Ku," sobbed Sora, burying his face into his boyfriend's shoulder, another wave of sobs racking his body as he continued to allow all of his emotions to poor out.

Kairi continued to just watch the whole scene helplessly from next to her two best friends, completely in the dark and totally confused about absolutely everything going on at the moment. She felt so completely useless. But it always seemed to be Riku who was able to comfort Sora during these rare times, just as Sora was the one she went to, and Riku normally came to her. But because their relationships with each other were all so tight and close knit, it didn't bother her, except for the fact that she had no idea of how to help Sora at the moment. All she could do was place a hand on the brunet's back and start rubbing.

When the cries finally subsided, the two taller teens looked over the brunet's head at one another with raised eyebrows, wondering if this mysterious illness of Sora's could be the cause for this outbreak. That was definitely a possibility. As long as Sora didn't deny everything that was going on, like he was well known for doing. Leaving her hand on the brunet's back, Kairi was the first to break the tentative silence that had been forged between all of them. "You alright now, Sora?"

Surprising both teens, Sora shook his head 'no' at the question. "I don't think so. I need to go see Leon and Merlin. ASAP." Lifting his body out of Riku's arms and off of the floor, Sora held a hand for Kairi to help her off of the floor as Riku did the same.

"Right now?" the other two asked in unison, both voice holding extreme worry for the brunet.

"Yeah, now." The somber tone still laced Sora's words as he went over to the end of Kairi's bed and retrieved his shoes from where he had left them. Out of the corner of his eyes, the youngest teen saw that the lone female's face fell at his words. The king still hadn't lifted the ban on the Princesses of Heart travelling, but at the moment, Sora could really care less. "No, I need you to come too, Kai." There was a slight pleading now in the brunet's voice, raising even more suspicions from his two friends.

Understanding how freaked out his lover was about whatever was happening, Riku resisted the urge he had to reach out, pulled the brunet close and kiss him until everything was better. Instead, he swallowed his own emotions for the moment. "I'll go get the gummi. Meet me at the island as soon as you're ready." Although he too was worried sick after that emotional outburst from his lover, if it really was something so serious that he thought he needed to go and visit Leon and Merlin right away, the older teen could wait and talk to Sora when they entered hyperspace. With a nod of confirmation that the two younger teens out be there as soon as possible, the silver haired teen was gone as quickly as he had come.

"Sora? Can't you tell me what's wrong?" Kairi asked one more time as she grabbed a hold of Sora's hand as he walked over to where her phone was once more. The brunet stopped in his tracks and turned to face the older girl. Plastered on his face was a look of fear that was hazed over in a false strength and determination that the redhead recognized as the same one that he got when he had to go fight a really strong heartless or nobody. Sora was scared.

"I…I…I'll tell you everything when we are on the gummiship. I want you to come with us, but I have to be honest, I don't know when we are going to be coming back. So, if you don't want to, you don't have to come." There was care and compassion in his voice, but even that couldn't mask the fear that was there.

Stomping one foot on the ground in a small show of annoyance, the redhead looked at her best friend with a hard determination in her eyes, softened by the love that could only be found in a friendship as deep as theirs. "Of course I need to come with you, Sora. Everyone will understand. I know you need me, and trust me, I want to come with you, despite the dangers." As soon as the last word fell from Kairi's lips, she found herself wrapped in a pair of keyblade strengthened arms, being held tightly against Sora's chest.

"I need you, Kairi. I really do." The whispered words cut right through to Kairi's heart. Wrapping her own arms around Sora just as tightly, she couldn't help the single tear that began to form in the corner of each of her expressive violet eyes. Could this be the confession that she had waited for so long to hear?

"Sora…" she trailed off, nuzzling her face into his shoulder. She felt so conflicted. She loved Tidus, but a part of her would always belong to both Sora and Riku. Deciding that she couldn't afford to jump to conclusions, Kairi figured that it was best to wait until she heard the full explanation from the brunet when they got to the gummiship.

The petit male was the first to pull away, clearing his throat and going over to the phone. While he made a phone call to his mother, Kairi took the opportunity to get changed back into the clothes that she had changed out off. "Okay, I've called my mom, and she's going to call Riku's dad and let him know we are going off island for an emergency. Are you going to let your parents or Tidus know?" he asked as he watched as Kairi pulled her blush coloured shirt over her head.

"I'll call Tidus in a moment, but I'll have to leave a note for Mom and Dad." She agreed, watching as Sora grabbed the long sleeved sweater he kept here out of her dresser. They moved with hurried actions as they continued to get things ready for their journey.

Nothing took them long, and within a few moments, they were running down the street towards the dock, boarding and pushing off without a single word. The sea was churned slightly, but nothing enough to hinder their short trip to the play island. But as soon as they started rowing in the narrow strait of rougher waters that separated the two islands, Sora's nausea returned and he had to lean over and empty the few contents of his stomach into the churning waters. Insisting that he was fine and that they had no time to waste, Sora picked his oars back up and continued to row towards the island.

As soon as they came into sight of the dock, they saw Riku sitting on the dock waiting for them, his silver hair reflecting the red sky in an eerie manner that made it look like his hair was on fire. If Sora wasn't in such a hurry, he would have stopped and stared as he thought how hot his boyfriend looked at that moment. As they pulled the small dingy up along side of the dock with a practiced ease, the oldest teen stood up, brushing off the seat of his pants before handing the mooring rope to the brunet. With a silence still hanging over all of their heads, they tied the small boat firmly to the post before the silver haired teen reached a hand down and helped both of his friends out of the boat, leading them over to the beach where the small gummiship was idling. This ship was left here for the two keyblade masters to use if they ever needed to leave these islands in a hurry. It was built for speed, not long voyages, which is why they always got picked up for their off island missions.

"The Infinity is all prepped and ready to go. We've got enough fuel to make it to Radiant Garden with no problems." Never one to outwardly show his emotions, Riku was as always, blunt and to the point.

Nodding as he pressed the ramp release on the side of the silver and blue ship, Sora was still silent as he waited for the ramp to lower before heading inside to get ready for take off.

"I'm worried, Riku. He's never been like this before," Kairi whispered as they both watched the brunet disappear into the ship. Wrapping an arm around the willowy redhead's shoulders, the taller teen just squeezed his friend tightly.

"Me too." As they heard the engines begin to rev up as Sora went through his preflight preparations, the two friends hurried into the ship, taking their seats and strapping in. Silence encompassed them once again as the ship lifted up off of the twilight lit beach merely moments after the other two had settled in, pulling away from the safe shores of their home world, entering hyper drive as soon as possible. Riku thought ironically that Sora should be the one to pilot more often, because compared to Donald, he couldn't believe just how smoothly the younger teen handled the vessel. As soon as he was able to, the brunet engaged the auto pilot and set a course straight through to Radiant Garden, and turned his chair around so that he was facing his two best friends.

"Kairi, I haven't been completely honest with you," Sora said, folding his hands and resting them on his knees in an effort to keep from fidgeting too much. Of all the million times that he imagined this moment, he never once had considered this would be the way that he would have had to come out to his best friend. He longed to reach out and take Riku's hand for support, and judging by the look on his lover's face, it seemed that the aqua eyed teen wanted the same thing. But they both know that they couldn't to that just yet.

Kairi cocked her head to the side, wondering what exactly the brunet was talking about. Could he really know what illness he had and not told her? But why did Riku look so surprised when Sora said that he hadn't been honest? Did the silver haired teen know something that she didn't? "What do you mean, not honest?" she questioned, almost timidly. No matter what, Kairi decided that n matter what Sora was talking about, she would give him a chance to explain before she reacted.

Taking in a deep breath, Sora bowed his head and prepared his best friend the one thing that he had been trying to build up the courage for nearly two and half years. Throw him at an army of heartless, or up against the entire Organization single handedly, no problem. But this? Scarier than all that. "There is a reason why neither Riku nor I were able to ask you out after we returned from the dark realm."

Huh? Of all the possibilities, that was not what she had expected to hear. But now she was curious. "What is it?" Reaching out, she placed a single hand against her best friend's knee, trying to convey her support through the gentle touch.

Letting out breath in a loud sigh, the brunet couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "The reason why is because…well, by the time we returned, we were both already in relationships and were too afraid of hurting you to tell you."

Riku could only smile slightly at the way that Sora continued to avoid he actual statement he needed to say. It was so like his lover to do something like this. But it was something that he felt that Sora had to do on his own. Pealing his eyes away from the petit man, the older teen briefly looked over to the redhead, whose bright violet eyes were wide as saucers as she tried to process this new revelation. "Relationship? Is that the reason why you two go off world so often and for so long?" Well, Kairi always was a bright girl.

Sora just nodded, wishing he could just leave it there, but a pang in his chest told him that that wouldn't be any better than continuing to hide it completely. "We go off island so that we can have some privacy."

The statement caused Kairi to become even more confused. Who exactly were Sora and Riku in relationships with? "So who are they? Do I know them? Have I met them before? Are we going to see them now?" Although she felt slightly jealous at the thought of other girls stealing both of her best friend's hearts, the thought of Tidus' grinning face reminded her that eventually the two of them would start relationships as well, and despite that, they would continue to be her best friends no matter what. The only thing was, why had they kept the relationships secret? Were interworld relationships frowned upon so much?

Without a word, Sora and Riku looked towards one another, breaking into soft smiles. In a gentle move, their hands gravitated towards one another, intertwining in a move that was oh so natural. "Yeah, I guess you can say that you know both of us," the brunet whispered, a sense of contentment filling him at the knowledge that his biggest secret was now out in the open to Kairi at least.

"You two are together?" Kairi asked, able to get their meaning loud and clear. She could instantly sense the warmth and love that was travelling between her two best friends. There was a light in their eyes that she never noticed before, a light that only appeared when they looked at each other. Obviously there was a deep bond and love between them, and due to that emotion that was there, she knew that she never had stood a chance. "Well, it's about time that they two of you got together," the redhead said, a wide and warm smile erupting onto her face.

Both male felt their own eyes go wide as they broke their visual connection and turned to stare at their best friend in disbelief. "What do you mean, about time?" Riku was the first to find his voice in order to ask the question that was at the front of both of their minds.

The lone female just laughed a little. "Aw, come on, guys. We were all there when Sora found us again. The reaction that he had to seeing me compared to finding you even when you were in that other form? I never even stood a chance. I can't believe that I convinced myself for nearly a year that I did." She wasn't upset at all with this new information; in fact, she was more relieved than anything. At least it meant that they were both happy and wouldn't end up alone while she got her happy ever after. Not to mention, that she had always thought it would be kind of hot if they got together, but had always been afraid to bring that up with either of them in fear of their reactions. "So when did you two finally own up to the fact that you liked each other?"

Sora just smiled wistfully. He was so happy that Kairi was alright with them being together. She was the only one who he really cared about her opinion other than his family. After all, she was his best friend; he had travelled through world after world for her, wanting to make sure she was alright. Some people might have though of that as something being done out of romance, but it was just a true friendship and a sense of loyalty. "Well, it was in the dark realm on that beach." The brunet's cerulean eyes glazed over with contentment as he remembered the events that had lead him to his happiness. "We were talking and then suddenly, we were kissing. It really was quite romantic.

Riku let out a loud laugh at the story as Kairi gave out a giddy sigh. "The only reason why I kissed you, Sor, was because you were the one who was constantly grabbing my ass first," the oldest teen said with loud chuckles as Sora's face turned the most remarkable shade of scarlet. Kairi didn't help matters by giggling loudly.

"I didn't grab your ass. I was helping you walk because you were injured and wouldn't let me use my cure magic on you," grumbled the youngest teen as he looked down at the slender hand in his grasp as well as the one that was still resting on his knee in support.

"My ass wasn't what was hurt and that certainly was where you were grabbing," laughed Riku.

After another round of laughter at her best friend's expense, the redhead finally calmed down enough to look at the brunet with an air of seriousness. She completely understood why the two of them had kept their relationship from her. After all, she had been pining away for either of them for nearly a year, and not to mention that their islands weren't the most accepting of societies when it came to things like homosexuality and the like. But that just raised the question as to why Sora had chosen right now to come out to her, while they were flying through space to go see the stoic yet reluctant prince of Radiant Garden and the aged wizard that resided there. "So, why are we heading to Radiant Garden?" although it technically was her home world, Kairi still considered Destiny Islands her home, and that was never going to change.

Sora's whole demeanour changed at the words as he became rigid and stiff, the grip that he had on his lover's hand increasing exponentially. "I have to admit, I'm curious about that too, love," Riku said, running his thumb over Sora's knuckle in a show of support.

Taking in yet another deep breath, Sora found himself still at odds with telling either of them his problem, but that was more or less a foregone conclusion now that they were on their way. After all, they would find out sooner or later, might as well be now to give them time to react and adjust to the idea.

"First off, Kairi, the reason why Riku and I are always spending so many days off island for simple missions is so that we can have time to just spend together alone," the brunet told her, and was rewarded with a sweet smile.

"Makes sense. Makes me wish that Tidus wasn't a complete wuss and would travel at least once with me. That way we wouldn't always have to deal with keeping my bedroom door open." She laughed, trying to ease Sora's nerves. And from the twitch at the corner of his lips, it had worked. At least a little bit.

"Yeah. Well, Ku, do you remember when we went to that new world? The Land of Tomorrow? The place with all the robots and bubbles and stuff?"

Riku's aqua eyes went wide at that comment. Of course he remembered that world. How could he forget that night? "Why? Has it happened again? I thought we figured that it was a one time thing?" It was odd to hear the panic that was creeping into the older teen's voice when he was normally the calm voice of reason.

Shaking his head, Sora tried to think of the best way to tell him this. "No, everything is still as it should be. But I think that something else happened that night."

Even though she was confused and completely in the dark as to what they were talking about, Kairi knew that whatever it was had to be serious. She reached up and took Sora's other hand, hoping that he would be able to feel her love and support through the touch. "What happened?" she questioned, unsure if she was asking for the details of what had happened on that night they were talking about, or what was the result of that night. The brunet could chose to answer whatever one he wanted.

After two false starts, Riku lifted Sora's hand up to his lips and kissed it. "No matter what it is, I will love you no matter what, remember?"

With a final breath in, the youngest teen said the words that he never thought that he would need to have to say. "Riku, I think that I might be pregnant."

* * *

So much fun writing this one, lol. I wrote the first half of it so quickly, when i was suppose to be writing on other things, but oh, well, it was something written, right? I really enjoy writing Kairi for some reason, and her and Tidus is such a cute pairing in my eyes, hehe. This is the first in my major writing/typing/posting spree that I am trying to get on in the next week, before my Pahoyhoy gets here this weekend (And if you wanna know how excited I am about that, just imagine the most excitable person you can think of on an iv of energy drinks, only allowed to eat sugar and be told that it is Christmas every single day, then double it, add another dose of pure excitement and then you come close to where I might be, hehe). Expect lots of ideas to come from those wonderful 10 days that she is here! And to Tifa-san, thank you as always for the wonderful beta job!

So, Pahoyhoy and I have been having the most amazingly wonderful week together, and when we get together, the crack pairings roam freely in our messed up little world. If you want to see what comes of that, please check out our amazingness on deviantart (hint, it's my homepage link) or if you don't feel like going off site, check out our profile on here where we have two awesome little drabble stories that we wrote together :D Seriously though, the ideas are insane and hilarious, so go check them out, k? You know you wanna hehe. Our Pen Name is Crymson Pahoyhoy, and for those of you who are lazy, here is the link, just remove the spaces, alright? http: / / www .fanfiction .net /u/ 1871305

Thanks as always to everyone who enjoys reading this story so much! And for those of you who take the time to review, here is an extra cookie for all of you! (::) As of rights now, I have another two chapters planned for this story, so we will see if I can stay within those guidelines of mine, lol. I don't necessarily have to, right? Anyway, I'm off to work on the next chapter of Accidental infatuation now! Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Never Piss Off A Magical Duck

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

Riku was speechless. Had he heard correctly? Had his boyfriend really just said that? "Pregnant?" That was the only word that the silver haired teen was able to produce as Sora squeezed his hand tightly.

"Really?" Kairi butted in, reminding the two males of her presence. "That is so exciting!" Her voice was now just a squeal as she threw her arms around her two best friends. Both teens stiffened at the touch. Feeling the motion, the redhead pulled back and stared in disbelief at the downcast look on both of their faces. "What's wrong?" she demanded.

"Kairi…I'm a guy. I shouldn't be pregnant," Sora whispered, holding onto a still silent Riku's hand for dear life.

The lone female scoffed, "Oh, phooey. You two love each other, right?"

"Of course we do,' Sora replied, finally meeting Riku's eyes.

"And let's face it; you two are both keyblade masters."

"Yeah…"

"I don't understand what the problem is going to be then."

"What do you mean?" Finally breaking his silence, Riku looked over at his best friend.

Smiling, Kairi reached out and took a hold of Sora and Riku's free hands, holding them firmly. "As Keyblade masters, you both have faced so many trials and tribulations, and you have become stronger for each experience. And now you have each other for those times that you don't have the strength on your own. You two adapt to new situations and environments every single day. This is just another one of those times. You will be great parents, I just know it. You are ready for this, and I will be there for you every step of the way."

The two males looked at their best friend with wide eyes at her little speech. Sora was the first to move as his face broke into a small smile before he let go of both hands before reaching out and taking Kairi into a tight hug. "Thanks, Kai. I'm sorry that we didn't tell you we were together sooner," he whispered.

Kairi just giggled, "Its okay. I understand why you didn't. I'm sure that you'll figure out some way to make it up to me."

Sora now let out his own short chuckle as he pulled away as he turned to face his lover, "What do you say, Ku? Do you think that we can do this?"

Riku reached a hand out and the younger teen took it before Riku pulled Sora into his arms. "With you, I can do anything, Love," Riku whispered, leaning down and capturing his boyfriend's lips in a soft kiss.

"Whooo!" Kairi exclaimed, fanning herself, causing her friends to pull apart and look over at her with raised eyebrows. "I didn't say you had to stop! I just totally had no idea just how hot it would be to see you make out."

"Well, of course it's hot," Riku smirked, not letting Sora out of his arms quite yet.

"Maybe we're trying to give you pointers so that we don't have to look at that nauseating display that you and Tidus like to give us so regularly." It was Sora's turn to grin as Kairi's jaw just dropped. And just like that, everything was perfectly normal for all of them as they began to burst into laughter.

"You're all clear for landing in Radiant Garden!" Chip and Dale's electronic voices came through the speaker system as the three teens continued laughing as they all turned around and sat properly in their seats, getting ready for landing.

No one said anything while Sora navigated the gummiship onto the landing pad situated just on the outskirts of the town. As usual, there were many other multicolored ships lining the runway. Driving the ship to its designated spot, Sora smiled when he heard Riku muttering something along the lines of 'Sora's always flying from now on no matter what. I don't feel like I'm going to be sick for once.' Kairi's giggles just confirmed that Sora heard him correctly.

The brunet just laughed, "But, Ku, if I always pilot, then we can't cuddle midflight."

Kairi then began making gagging noises beside them. "Oh, my god. You two are so nauseating! I think I might have liked it better when you two were hiding your relationship from me."

"You might want to get used to it, Kairi. We're not in full couple mode right now," laughed Riku as they all unhooked from their seats and made their way out of the small ship. Riku opened the hatch and gestured for both Kairi and Sora to precede him out. As soon as their eyes adjusted to the bright light that suddenly flooded the hold, Sora let out a gasp.

There, standing expectedly at the foot of the ramp was Radiant Garden's two resident emotionally devoid swordsmen.

"Leon? Cloud? What are you two doing here?" Sora questioned, running down the ramp before stopping in front of the two quiet men.

Cloud just sort of shrugged at his partner, while Leon just sighed, knowing that he would have to be the one to actually speak. Reaching a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose, Leon looked at the three teens with his hard steel eyes. "We were out beyond the airfield scouting when we saw your gummi enter. I am assuming that there is a good reason for this visit?" Both men offered Kairi a nod of respect as she came to stand next to Sora, Riku following closely behind them. The redhead just offered a small smile, slightly uncomfortable with how they still treated her like Radiant Garden's Princess even though she never accepted the title.

Sora just blanched as if he just now remembered his situation. "Um, yeah, something has come up…Do you know if Merlin is around by any chance?" Leon just nodded at the question before the young brunet continued, "Good. We've got to go see him. So, I guess that means that we'll meet up with you guys there later, alright?"

Cloud just chuckled that little chuckle of his before speaking up for the first time, "Don't you think that you ought to wait for the others?"

"The others?" Riku questioned, resisting the urge to reach out and place his hand on Sora's shoulder. Just because they were out to Kairi now didn't mean that they were ready to announce it to the entire world.

Running a finger over his scar, the brunet swordsman bemoaned the fact that things were never quite when the young keyblade masters were in town. Leon liked quiet. "Chip and Dale notified The King as soon as you took off from Destiny Islands. Donald and Goofy should be entering Radiant Garden's aerospace within a few minutes."

Before anyone had a chance to say another word, there was a loud pop that caused all five of them to turn towards the sky. They were all greeted by the sight of a familiar gummiship roughly entering the atmosphere. Moving so that they wouldn't be in any danger while the ship came into land, Riku and Kairi shared a look. Every step that he took proved the uneasiness that Sora was so uncharacteristically feeling, and it was something that neither of his friends missed. They would both stand beside him no matter what his choices were. Somehow sensing the silent pact, the brunet teen looked at his two friends with a curious look, only to be met with small smiles from both of them.

When they observed the gummiship bounce harshly on the runway, Riku couldn't help but comment. "That damn duck flies like he drank the entire mini bar preflight."

The words drew a breathy chuckle from the two older men. Obviously they had seen Donald's flight habits in the past and probably agreed with him. As the small group approached the craft, the ramp was lowered and three figures appeared.

"Sora!" Donald's unmistakable quack broke through the silence as they watched the new arrivals run down the ramp.

Riku was the first to make a noise on the ground. "Mickey?"

The mouse kind of laughed as he ran down the ramp after his mage and knight, Riku kneeling down and giving the king a hug when he got there. This was definitely a surprise. "Hiya, Riku!"

"What are you doing here?" the silver haired teen asked as he watched as Donald and Goofy gave Sora their normal greeting, though without the spinning. Obviously the brunet's nausea hadn't gone away, and Riku couldn't help smiling at the slight relief on his boyfriend's face when the dog and the duck moved to give Kairi hugs.

"Well, when Chip 'n' Dale said that you fellas were headin' here, we decided to come make sure that everything was swell," the mouse king said, nodding at both Leon and Cloud before looking over at Sora and Kairi. "Kairi?"

Sora then walked over to stand beside Riku and The King. "I brought her, your majesty. There is something that I need to go see Merlin about, and I want her to be here too."

As soon as the words left Sora's lips, a large explosion came from town, causing everyone to turn to look over the houses, only to see a large plume of smoke coming from the residential district. With no hesitation, the entire group began to rush towards the disturbance. Before they got too far towards town, Kairi reached out and grabbed a hold of Sora's wrist.

When the brunet felt the pull on his arm as Kairi stopped, he turned back and looked at her confusion. "What are you doing, Kai?"

"Sora, I think that we should let the others handle this," she said softly, holding tightly onto her best friend's arm, not showing any signs of letting go.

"But someone could be hurt!" Sora exclaimed as they watched as everyone else ran ahead, Riku sparing one moment to look back at them and nod before continuing on. What was she doing?

Kairi waited until everyone was out of earshot and far enough that Sora could catch up to them easily. The redhead then turned to face her best friend, "Sora, if you really are pregnant, you can't be running off into danger all the time like this. You have to take into consideration yourself, and more importantly, your baby."

Sora's bright blue eyes went wide as his free hand went to rest on his stomach. Before he could say anything, Kairi let go of his hand and wrapped her arms tightly around him, feeling that he needed this comfort at the moment.

"What am I going to do?" he whispered, holding her as he buried his face in her soft auburn hair.

The redhead just smiled as she rubbed his back in support. "First off, I'm afraid that the worlds are going to be one Keyblade master short for the next couple of months." When Sora made a noise of complaint, she pinched his butt to make him shut up. "No. Riku can handle things until you have your baby. And I really don't think that you should be world hopping too much. I can't see how hyperspace can be too good for the little one."

Letting out a sigh, Sora pulled back to look into her bright violet eyes. There he saw nothing but love and concern, and that brought a small smile to Sora's lips. "Thanks, Kai. I couldn't do this without you."

Grinning, Kairi just leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Sora's lips, causing the brunet to blush deeply and begin stuttering uncontrollably. "Oh, don't be embarrassed," she giggled. "Now, let's go see what's going on." Letting go of her best friend, she hooked her arm around his before pulling them along the route their friends had taken earlier.

"I can't believe how well you are taking all of this," Sora chuckled as they walked slowly down the tranquil streets of Radiant Garden.

"All of what?"

"Well, me and Riku being together, and the fact that I think that I'm pregnant."

Kairi laughed. "Well, first off, you and Riku together is just plain hot. Think of it as one of my deepest desires coming to light. The pregnancy thing is just so awesome and cute and sexy all at the same time. I think every woman has fantasies of a boy getting pregnant for once."

Sora just groaned with a small laugh, "I'll never understand women. I think that's why I'm gay."

"So," Kairi's grin turned into a wicked smile, "who do you think has the better leather clad ass, Leon or Cloud? And you can't say both."

Blushing fiercely, Sora exclaimed, "Kairi!"

They continued to laugh and carry on until they came upon the scene, not really surprised to see many of the town's residents gathered around the square in front of Merlin's house. Of course it had to be Merlin's house. At the front of the crowd was the group that Sora and Kairi were looking for, plus some. They pushed their way through towards their friends, wanting to know what was going on.

Tifa, Aerith and Yuffie were standing next to Leon, Cloud and Riku, the six of them discussing something, most likely what exactly might have transpired. Donald, Goofy and the King were over to the side, talking to the greybeard wizard as smoke billowed out of the doors and windows.

"What's going on here?" Sora questioned, casually up to stand next to Riku.

"Hey, guys!" Yuffie exclaimed with a broad smile, "Whatever Merlin was working on just kinda blew up."

"Is everyone alright? Any injuries?" Kairi questioned, receiving a hug from Aerith after exchanging greetings with everyone.

"No one was hurt, thankfully. It just seems to be a lot of smoke. There weren't any flames, and there was no damage to anything inside. Though, no matter what we've tried, we can't seem to stop the smoke," Tifa explained, crossing her arms over her chest with a small sigh. "It looks like no one is going to be going in there for the rest of the day until we can find the source of all this smoke."

After the town cleared away from the centre square, Sora was informed by Merlin himself that he would have to wait until tomorrow to see him. The brunet let out a sigh as he sat down on a bench. Closing his eyes to help try and keep the nausea down, Sora moaned. It had been threatening to peak again since they had landed. What he wouldn't give for a nice comfy bed to curl up with Riku in, wanting to forget all of this was happening right now.

"Something on your mind, Kid?" A voice next to him caused Sora to jump slightly. Looking over beside him, Sora was surprised to see Leon of all people sitting next to him.

"No, nothing. Just trying to figure out where Riku, Kairi and I are going to stay for the night. Yuffie and Aerith have both told me that the inn is full. Donald, Goofy and the King are going to stay with Uncle Scrooge, and they have offered us a place there, but I don't know. Its kind of awkward staying there and the beds are all too short, even for me." Sora sighed, trying not to gasp when he realized that he was rubbing his stomach again.

Leon nodded in agreement, not noticing the strange behavior of the teen. "I believe that Aerith and Tifa have offered a place for Kairi to stay the night. I have an extra room that you and Riku are welcome to use if you like."

Smiling broadly, Sora looked over at his fellow brunet. "Thanks, Leon. Do you mind if we head there now? We left the islands pretty late, so I'm beat. I'm sure that Riku is just as tired as I am."

Not giving a verbal response, Leon just nodded before standing up. The young teen moved to his feet as well, walking over to where Riku and Kairi were talking with Tifa and Aerith about something that Sora wasn't sure he wanted to know about. When he explained everything, Sora blushed at the knowing smile on Kairi's face. He just knew that she was thinking dirty thoughts about him and Riku. The silver haired teen agreed about going to lie down, causing the redhead to giggle before Sora gave her a light punch in the arm. So after the two teens said their farewells to everyone, they followed Leon into town.

There wasn't a single word said between the three of them the entire time, and when Leon finally stopped, it was in front of a nondescript regular town house that looked just like every other house on the block. The older brunet walked up to the door, opening it and ushering the two teenagers into the small house.

"Up the stairs." He nodded in the direction they were supposed to go. "The bathroom is at the end of the hall, and the guest room is on the left. Make yourselves at home. I'll be down here if you need anything," Leon said in that monotone voice of his.

"Thanks for doing this, Leon," Sora thanked him, his words punctuated by a yawn, causing Riku to chuckle.

"Yeah, thanks, Leon. I think it this little keyblader is ready for bed." There was a smirk on Riku's lips as he placed his hands on Sora's shoulders. "Come on, Sor. We can go see Merlin in the morning."

Nodding, Sora allowed himself to be led up the stairs towards the suddenly inviting idea of a bed. As soon as they heard Leon walk into the other room, Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's shoulders, pulling him to his chest. "I love you," whispered the older teen.

"Love you too, Ku," Sora replied in a slightly shaky voice, "I'm scared."

"I know, babe. I am too," admitted Riku, "But there is nothing that we can do tonight. We just have to wait until tomorrow."

"Alright." Sora smiled just a little when he felt Riku place a soft kiss just below his ear. They continued up the stairs, coming to a stop right in front of the room they had been directed to. Pushing open the door, the two teens were surprised to see a normal guest room. For some reason, they had almost expected something done all in leather and metal, not white and red. Sora's eyes however were focused on one thing and one thing alone. There was only one bed in this room. Normally, that would be no problem whatsoever, but seeing as Leon didn't know about them being together, surely he would expect that two teenage boys would complain about being made to share a bed. Sighing, the brunet looked up into his lover's deep eyes. Unfortunately, the same thoughts were reflected in those aquamarine orbs.

"Um, Leon, there is only one bed in this room," Sora called downstairs.

They heard footsteps come to the bottom of the stairs, revealing Leon who at some point shed his coat, leaving him in a tight white shirt that both Riku and Sora could appreciate. "Is that a problem?" he questioned. Was it just Sora, or was there a smirk playing on the corner of those pale lips.

"N...no, I just think that we both would be more comfortable in our own beds," Sora muttered, unable to meet the steel grey eyes of the gunblade master.

"I was under the impression that the two of you are lovers. Am I wrong?" When the older man said this, he set his laser like gaze onto the two teens at the top of the stairs as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned up against the wall.

Both Sora and Riku blushed fiercely at the question, looking briefly at one another before allowing their hands to join with a small smile. "No, you're not wrong. We just aren't exactly in the habit of telling many people. I'm sure you can understand why. Though, how did you figure it out?" the silver haired teen asked, a little wary of what methods the older man may have used to find out the information. Though, the thought of Donald hanging upside down by one foot whole being beaten with a struggle bat until he squawked was an amusing notion…

Leon just shrugged, "Maybe I understand more than you know. But a piece of advice, don't let Yuffie or Tifa find out." With no other explanation to the warning, Leon then turned and walked away, leaving his house guests completely confused.

Needless to say, Riku found out exactly what Leon meant early the next morning when he went downstairs to find a glass of juice for his boyfriend, who was currently in the bathroom puking once more. Normally Riku would have been in there with him, but Sora had pushed him out and locked the door, asking for something to drink. Sighing as he pushed his long hair out of his face again and walked into the kitchen, he had to do a double take when he saw Cloud of all people standing there in just a pair of black boxers, looking like he owned the place, holding a mug of steaming hot coffee in each hand. Giving only a small nod to the teen, the blond swordsman then walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Hearing a door close, Riku allowed his jaw to drop. He knew for a fact that there were only 3 rooms upstairs. The room he and Sora had used, the bathroom, and…

Well, he hadn't been expecting that. Maybe that was what Leon meant by understanding more than they knew. At least the news would make Sora in at least a little better mood this morning. The brunet hadn't slept well last night despite his exhaustion, the nervousness over the impending meeting with Merlin causing him to toss and turn all night. And the last thing that Riku wanted was for his boyfriend to meet the magician in a cranky mood.

"It's almost over, Sora," Kairi whispered, holding Sora's hand tightly as he lay on Merlin's examination table. Riku held his other hand while Goofy, Donald and Mickey stood nervously off to the side, pacing back and forth. This morning over one of Aerith's home-style breakfasts, Riku and Sora had explained the situation to their friends. All of them had been surprised to say the least, but they believed them. They also had insisted on being present for the examination.

Merlin hadn't asked any questions; obviously the aged wizard had seen stranger things in his travels. For some reason, Merlin even had a spell right at hand to help Sora discover if this was really happening. So as Sora lay tense on the examination table, holding on for dear life to Riku and Kairi's hands, Merlin weaved his hands in the air, creating a pink haze over Sora's stomach. There was no pain involved, but due to the extreme stress, the brunet needed all the support he could get.

"Gawrsh, Merlin. What's takin' so long?" Goofy questioned as he stopped his pacing to look over at his friend.

"Well, m'boy, I'm trying to determine what caused this extraordinary phenomenon," Merlin explained as the haze began to glow bright green. Apparently this was all normal and somehow giving the wizard the information he desired.

"So, you're saying that I definitely am pregnant then?" Sora whispered, squeezing the hands in his grasp even tighter than before.

"Oh, most certainly," the greybeard wizard said, adjusting his glasses with one hand as he tried to make out things in the haze that only he could see. Kairi broke out into a huge smile with a squeal before throwing her other arm around Sora in a tight hug. Riku went wide eyed, a small smile appearing on his face as he looked into the equally wide eyes of his lover. The brunet's face held a variety of emotions. First was relief, finally knowing exactly what was going on. Also, there was love for Riku and happiness. Though there was equal amounts of fear hiding in his features, Sora could only feel excitement at the moment at the thought of carrying Riku's child in his body.

"Congratulations, Sora. We're going to have a baby," Riku whispered, leaning in to place a soft kiss onto Sora's dry lips.

At the action and the smiles that appeared on both teen's faces, Donald and Goofy began to cheer and dance around while the King let out a happy laugh. "Gosh, fellas, Minnie's going to be mad when she finds out she missed this."

Sora let out a light laugh of his own as Riku pulled away. "So, what else can you tell us, Merlin?"

As if being reminded of the task at hand, the wizard dismissed all of the smoke, before adjusting the hat on his head, "Well, you boys were correct in assuming that this was a one time event. It appears as though you were hit by a shape shifting spell that may have been cast incorrectly. But don't worry, the child seems to be fine, as there appears to be a barrier of some sort shielding it."

Riku's eyes went wide once more at the wizard's words. A shape shifting spell? Perhaps one that was supposed to turn his lover into a frog? Oh that was it. They were having duck for dinner tonight for sure.

"Gawrsh, who would try and cast a shape shifting spell on Sora, Ahyuck," Goofy chuckled, completely oblivious as to Riku's line of thought. Donald however seemed to be a little more perceptive.

Letting go of Sora's hand as Kairi helped the brunet sit up before diving in and giving her best friend a proper hug, Riku stood up and walked over to stand between the duck and the royal mouse. "Who indeed, Goofy. Who knows, they may have tried to turn my Sora into something silly, like a frog maybe."

The entire room heard Donald gulp in nervously as Riku turned to face the avian mage, placing a single hand a top the bright blue hat.

"Donald?" the King asked in disbelief.

"Heh. Heh heh," Donald laughed nervously, a sheepish grin forming on his beak as he shrugged, trying to feign innocence.

"Riku…" Sora trailed off with a small smile.

"Seeing as there probably would have been no other chance for this to happen however, you're off the hook this time," Riku smirked at the over exaggerated sigh of relief the duck gave. Not letting go of the white feathered head, Riku knelt down so that he was eye to eye with the magician, "However, if you ever try and cast a non-healing spell on my lover ever again, rest assured that my family will be eating roasted duck for a very long time." The entire time that he spoke, Riku had a sweet and endearing smile plastered on his face. That was the scariest part as Donald let out an almost frightened squawk and fell to the ground on his butt.

The entire room burst into laughter at the action as Riku stood back up and walked back over to Sora and Kairi.

"Come on, Riku. No threatening people today," Sora laughed.

Stroking his beard, Merlin looked over at the expecting couple, "Boys, I do believe that there are a few things that I do need to tell you." Everyone instantly looked over at Merlin, the laughter dying out instantly at the serious tone of the wizard's voice.

Riku and Sora both felt their eyes go wide once more as their hands intertwined once more. "What is it?" Riku was the one to speak up; suddenly feeling anxious about the child that he now knew was growing inside Sora's stomach. How was he able to be so concerned about something that he had only learned existed so recently?

"Well, I believe that Sora should stay close to Radiant Garden for the duration of this pregnancy. I also think that space travel wouldn't be good on either you or the baby in this condition, so I suggest that you take up a temporary residence here, until the birth. I should be close at hand anyway for regular check ups."

Kairi just smiled a small smile when she heard Merlin repeat the words that she had said earlier to her best friend. "I think we already came to that conclusion."

Nodding, Merlin took his glasses off once more to clean them with the end of his long beard. "As well, I'm afraid that I'll have to advise you not to summon your keyblade while you are with child. It pulls on your heart, and as no active keyblade master has ever been pregnant before, we can't be sure what effect it might have on your or the unborn child."

Sora went to make a sound of protest, but was stopped when Riku's hand was placed on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "We understand. I'll work extra hard to keep the worlds safe while Sora is pregnant."

"We'll help too!" Donald cried, standing up and rushing over to stand beside the silver haired keyblade master.

"Yeah!" Goofy agreed, going to stand next to his partner.

The King nodded as well, placing a hand on both Sora and Riku's thigh. "You can count on all of us," the rodent smiled.

"Thanks, everyone," Sora smiled, meeting each of their eyes in turn, thankful that he had each and every one of them as friends. They would see him through this. He knew that he wouldn't be able to do it without them. Letting out a small chuckle, Sora turned to Riku, whose pale eyebrow was raised in a silent question. "I wonder how Leon will feel about having long term house guests, or if he will kick us out."

Riku just laughed, placing a kiss on Sora's forehead, "Don't worry about that, love. Leave everything to me."

* * *

And after a short delay, here is the next chapter. Sorry it took me a little longer to get this one out, but since Pahoyhoy was up here, I've been on writing overload, and no always on the stories that I am suppose to be writing on, lol. Though I have finally cleaned up my act and wrote on a story that I was actually supposed to be writing on. As I shamelessly self promoted in the last chapter, Pahoyhoy and I came up with this insane family tree universe and have in turn started writing crazy crack filled drabbles to go along with that universe, hehe. Go check out if you want to, we're under the author name Crymson Pahoyhoy. Do it, you know you want to hehe. And I am gonna say one word that will make it all worth it: XigFa! Think about it...it totally works hehe. Seriously! Hehe.

I hope that everyone like this one, and I think I might have to change my original plan of only 5 chapters…I get the feeling a sixth one will make an appearance. But don't hold me to that. I really liked writing this chapter for some reason. The strange thing is though, as big of a disney fan that I am, I really don't like writing the characters...go figure, right? Thanks as always to everyone for the wonderful comments and reviews, I'm so glad that so many people are liking this story! And thank you to Tifa-San for betaing as usual and to my lovely Pahoyhoy, I love you so much and I miss you already! Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Never Piss Off A Magical Duck

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

"You guys seriously don't know how awful it is!" Sora exclaimed with a pout, taking a long drink of his mint chocolate milkshake, "All they do is talk with their eyes and you never know if they are thinking at each other about things like who is going to be doing the dishes, or who will top that night. It's so gross and disturbing!"

Both Donald and Goofy burst into their own unique laughs as they listened to the brunet whine. The three of them were sitting around an outside table at Aerith's café, enjoying a nice, cool treat that Sora had been desperately craving for the past week. Why he had waited this long to go get one of Aerith's world famous milkshakes was beyond the duck and the dog. Riku had been gone off world for about that long for a minor mission that involved no heartless slaying, so the King had accompanied him, leaving his two loyal followers to spend some time with the pregnant keyblade master. Being stuck on Radiant Garden hadn't been that hard on the brunet, but whenever he was without Riku, Sora tended to get very whiny.

"Gwarsh, Sora. Why don't ya stop lookin' at them then?" Goofy questioned, taking a long slurp of his banana shake.

Sora just snorted, "You can't really do that, because that's how they actually talk to you most of the time, moving their eye brows and glaring at you in different ways. So if I don't look at them, I'd end up ignoring them, and that would probably just make it even worse."

Donald then began laughing so hard that he had begun to pound his fist down on the table. As if the loud squawking laughter hadn't been annoying enough, now Donald was causing the whipped cream and cherry to hop several inches off of his blueberry milkshake before falling back into place every time.

Glaring at the avian mage, Sora's hand then went to his swollen stomach, rubbing it unconsciously. "Shut up, Donald," the brunet mumbled before a slightly pained expression appeared on Sora's face before being over taken by a soft smile.

"Sora?" Donald questioned, cocking his head to one side as he watched the look on his friend's face keep changing.

"It's alright," Sora grinned, his hand stopping on his stomach, "Someone is feeling kind of anxious since Riku left and keeps kicking. At least it's on my side now and not under my ribs."

Donald and Goofy both laughed once more, though this time it was not nearly as heartily as before. "So, did Merlin tell you how much longer?" Goofy questioned, Donald nodding in agreement.

"We think probably two and a half months if it is like a typical female pregnancy. I have to say though, I think I'm glad that this is only going to be a one time thing." Leaning forward as much as he could with his larger stomach, Sora propped his chin up on his bent arms. The smile that had been on the brunet's face faded away as sapphire eyes lost their sparkle for only a moment. "I just hope that Riku and I are able to handle this."

"Sora," Donald quacked in a slightly scolding tone, "Remember, no sad faces. Merlin said that your moods will affect the baby."

Chuckling softly, a smile then grew on the young keyblade master's face, "Sorry. I just wonder if we are really ready for this. I mean, it's not like we were ever thinking about having kids. It's just nothing that we could ever had planned for, or even expected. We never thought or talked about adopting in the future or anything. Come on, we're teenagers. Let's face it, as much as we love each other right now, there is no guarantee that we'll still be together in a week, or a month, or even a year. I have to wonder if we will be good parents or not." For some reason, Sora was finding that it helped to voice these concerns out loud, the fears that he had been too afraid to bring up around Riku.

"Aww, gwrash Sora. I think you 'n' Riku will make great parents."

"Goofy's right, Sora. As long as your baby isn't like Huey, Dewey or Louie, parenting will be a piece of cake." Donald quacked, his bill widening into a smile.

Sora's eyes went wide as he thought of the three terrors and just how much havoc they could reap on a place in no time whatsoever. A child born of two keyblade masters was bound to have some latent powers of some sort even from birth, and that could be more problematic than even triplet ducklings with too much time on their hands. Seeing the fear as it spread across Sora's face, Donald burst into loud quacking laughter. After all, he had always enjoyed telling Sora all of his favourite misadventures with his nephews, most of them ending with someone, usually Donald himself, injured.

"Shucks, Donald. Ya don't need ta scare Sora. After all, not all children are that rambeaulious."

"Rambunctious!" Donald corrected, agitated.

"Right, rambunctious. Look at Maxie. He's a good kid, ahyuck," Goofy smiled with a fatherly pride.

As Donald and Goofy then began to argue over something having to do with raising Huey, Dewey and Louie and Max, Sora then began to tune them out and started to get lost in his own thoughts. He smiled lightly as he thought of Goofy's grown son whom he had met several times during visits to the castle. Max really was a great guy, if a little embarrassed of his father. Not of who he was, but of some of Goofy's antics. Honestly though, who wasn't embarrassed by their parents? And if your father was named Goofy, and lived up to that name, then there was all the more reason to be embarrassed.

A thought then hit Sora. If Goofy could raise a child by himself, then why was Sora so worried? Maybe he and Riku would be alright after all. Riku had gone back to the islands not long after leaving to explain where Sora was and why he wouldn't be able to come home soon to their families. Both of their parents had been shocked and surprised at the news, but that had quickly morphed into excitement and anticipation. A large part of the brunet wished he could be at home on the islands during this, but he also enjoyed the lack of scrutiny that he was receiving in Radiant Garden. Residents here were not surprised by things like a male teenager walking around hand in hand with another male, or that he was obviously pregnant. While on Destiny Islands it would have caused uproar. They just weren't used to seeing strange things like that. Around here it was just an every day occurrence.

Chuckling slightly as he sucked the last few drops of his milkshake through his straw, Sora listened in on the continuing argument between his friends that had now moved to what names Sora and Riku should consider and whether it was going to be a girl or a boy. This was exactly what the brunet needed. This was normal. After his entire life had been thrown into disarray once again less than four months ago, changing it forever, it was things like this that made the young keyblade master breathe a sigh of relief. The world wasn't ending like he first thought it might. Though the day that Yuffie had found out the real reason for Sora and Riku's extended stay in Radiant Garden, well that had been enough. He was still trying to get all the glitter out of his hair. Now he spends a large amount of time explaining to the ninja that he didn't need a baby shower every week, and that no, he and Riku would not show her how he had gotten pregnant.

Over all, he enjoyed the time he was spending on Radiant Garden, except he really missed his friends and family back on the islands. At least Riku made sure that Kairi visited every few weeks, if just to keep Sora sane. Unfortunately she had just left with Riku when he had gone to go on this mission, so the redhead wouldn't be back for another couple of weeks. Thankfully nothing had changed in the relationship between the three of them since Sora and Riku came out. If anything, it made them closer as friends, for which Sora was eternally grateful.

"Sora, are you even listening?" Donald's quack was definitely filled with anger, and that only made the corner of the brunet's lips turn upwards. He always took pleasure from Donald's misery.

"Nope, can't say that I was," Sora grinned, leaning back in his chair and folding his hands behind his head. The action caused the red shirt that he was wearing to ride up slightly to reveal a large portion of his swollen stomach. Pulling the fabric back down with a slight blush, Sora turned to look at the knight and the magician with a broad grin firmly in place. "So, what was it that we were talking about?"

"Yeah, what were you talking about?" A deep voice sounded from behind the group of friends. Sora's eyes went wide as saucers as he heard the words being spoken and happiness flooded his veins. Spinning around quickly, a true smile broke onto his face as Sora saw his lover standing there with his own small smirk in place, one fisted hand resting on a hip that was jutted out just so.

"Riku!" Sora exclaimed with no feigned excitement. With no prior warning, the brunet jumped up from the table as quickly as someone burdened with child could, running over and throwing himself into his lover's arms, cooing a little when long arms wrapped around him, squeezing him tight, holding him to the silver haired teen's chest. He had missed Riku so much.

Riku chuckled as he took in a deep breath. There was just something about Sora's scent when he was pregnant that the older teen found irresistible. "I missed you too, Sor." He refrained from the comment that he thought that Sora's stomach may have expanded even more since he had left, but was reminded of the single time he had mentioned how large Sora was getting. The brunet had gotten extremely upset, started crying and then locked himself in their bedroom for the entire day. Leon had ended up having to take the door off the hinges so that they could get in to make sure that Sora was alright and hadn't done anything irrational. That was the only time that Riku had thought his boyfriend had regretted all of this. After that, Riku vowed never to bring up how large Sora's stomach had gotten ever again.

"Want to go back to Leon's?" Sora whispered, his face buried deep in the side of Riku's neck, sending a shiver down the taller man's spine. He was putty in Sora's hands when the brunet was like this, and it seemed that he got into one of these moods every time that Riku returned from off world. Not that that was a bad thing.

Smirking, Riku let go of Sora before reaching down and grabbing the shorter teen's hand. "Sorry guys, we can't stay. Mickey is just talking to Uncle Scrooge. He'll be here soon. We'll catch you around later!" Riku called over his shoulder as he pulled a laughing Sora behind him towards their temporary residence.

"See ya, guys!" Sora laughed, alternately waving and pulling his shirt down as it rode up over his bulging stomach as he was dragged along and leaving his wide eyed friends there confused.

Sora and Riku could barely keep their hands off one another as they took all the short cuts they had discovered during their stay in Radiant Garden. In no time at all, the couple reached the door of the townhouse they were living in. Sora's back was pressed against the door, arms wrapped tightly around Riku's neck as the silver haired teen's hands roamed over his swollen stomach sensually as their mouths connected in a fiery duel.

"Ku!" Sora gasped, breaking away from the kiss as his head lolled back against the wood door. Riku's lips then attached themselves to Sora's tanned neck, sucking gently on a spot that he knew was a highly sensitive spot, especially since the brunet had become pregnant. As warm hands ran up under the bright material of the brunet's shirt, the older teen felt something against his open palm.

Letting out a small chuckle, Riku looked up into the flushed face of his lover. "I guess someone is happy that I'm home," he whispered, rubbing the spot again, hoping to feel another kick. He smirked even more when he felt another couple strong pushes against his palm.

Sora let out a loud moan and thrust his hips forward as much as he could, wanting to feel Riku against all of him. "The baby wasn't the only one," Sora whispered with a slight growl. Another that the brunet had developed during his pregnancy was a slightly aggressive side during sex. That turned Riku on to no end, and seeing as his lover seemed to be just as, if not even more horny now that he was pregnant, it left Riku little to complain about.

"Think we should take this inside?" Riku's voice was low as he once again began to kiss along the smooth flesh of his lover's neck, trailing the moist touch upwards to run his tongue along the soft line of the brunet's jaw line. Each time that his mouth moved along the skin, Sora's hips would buck forward, but due to the small issue of his enlarged midsection, the brunet found himself unable to meet his boyfriend's pelvis with his own.

"Yes!" Sora hissed as the silver haired teen began to nip playfully at the side of his neck. "Yes," he repeated a little more calmly, "I'll need to lay down for this. My ankles are a little sore today."

Riku was slightly surprised to hear the admission from his younger lover. Although Sora had completely accepted the fact that he was pregnant and was definitely going to have a baby, the brunet still had a hard time admitting to any weakness or anything that might be considered a weakness that coincided with the pregnancy. Pulling away from the shorter teen's neck the older teen looked up into his boyfriend's face, smiling when he saw the small blush that was gracing Sora's cheeks and nose. "Alright then."

They pulled away from one another almost reluctantly; Riku making sure that the younger teen was steady on his feet before he pushed the door to the now familiar townhouse open. As soon as they entered, Riku began to look around as if he was looking for something, or in this case, someone.

Sora noticed this, holding tightly onto Riku's hand and laughed, "If you're looking for Cloud and Leon, they knew you were coming home today so they decided to head over to the castle and do some work there."

Riku let out a breath of relief that he never knew he was holding. "Thank heavens. That was so awkward when they walked in on us that time," the silver haired teen said, putting a hand on his lover's back, encouraging him to move towards the stairs.

Snorting slightly, Sora took the hint and walked over to the stairs and began to climb them, ignoring the blissful warmth that was filling him, if only momentarily from the gentle touch. "You weren't the one all splayed out for everyone to see. Not to mention I was definitely showing by then."

The older teen just continued to smirk as they made their way into their shared room, thankful that the house's other two occupants were as Sora said, gone and not around. "At least they only stayed and watched for a few minutes and didn't ask to join in," he shrugged. Before he could close and lock the door, the brunet's eyes went wide for a moment before he turned to look at his lover.

"I'll, ah, be right back, okay?" Sora said, reaching up and placing a kiss on the tip of his boyfriend's nose, "And if you know what is good for you, you'll be naked when I get back." The last few words were said in a low and husky voice and were accentuated by a harsh slap to the taller man's ass.

"I think I can arrange for that," smirked Riku as he watched sapphire eyes light up at the words before the brunet scrambled out of the room, most likely to get in a short bathroom break before anything too heavy began. When all this was over and done with, Riku would miss it. Though Leon and Cloud were emotionless, sadistic bastards who just loved to pick on and harass them, both Sora and Riku enjoyed living with the two swordsmen. Especially because the two older men could easily relate to the things that Sora and Riku often went through. That didn't even include what they would miss about the other friends they had come to know even better over the last few months. Aerith's sweetness, Yuffie's energy, and Tifa's kindness would all be greatly missed. Even Cid's foul mouth and gruffness would be missed.

Hearing the toilet flush in the other room, Riku was brought out of his thoughts and was reminded of the light threat that the brunet had left him with. Quickly ridding himself of all his clothing, Riku tossed everything into the hamper, walking only slightly awkwardly back to the bed. Lying down, the silver haired teen couldn't resist giving his erection a few lazy strokes. He had been looking forward to this from the moment he had left Radiant Garden. Sex with Sora was just so hot these days and with the brunet being so receptive lately, he would continue to enjoy this while it lasted.

As he began to lose himself to his thoughts once more, Riku's attention was suddenly brought to the door of the room, watching as it was pushed open, revealing his shorter lover, who had the barest beginnings of a blush creeping onto his cheeks. Riku could only smile as he watched Sora close the door behind him, locking it before turning to face the silver haired teen sprawled out on the bed.

"Sorry," Sora whispered, rubbing his hand gently over the mound of his stomach before hiking his shirt up. As soon as he did, Riku was onto his feet next to him, pushing the brunet's hands down to his side.

Riku just smiled as he took over the task of removing those pesky clothes from Sora's body. "Don't be sorry, Sor," he whispered as the shirt was pulled upwards and over brown spikes. Leaning down, the older teen pressed his lips to Sora's, drawing his lover into a familiar, yet deep kiss. As soon as their tongues met inside the warm cavern of the brunet's mouth, Riku felt a tension leave Sora's shoulders. Deciding to worry about that a little later on, the silver haired teen moved his hands down until they rested on the waistband of the petit teen's shorts.

Letting a soft moan be swallowed up by his lover, Sora reached his arms up to wrap around behind the taller teen's neck, pulling him closer. When he felt the first bit of his hip being exposed, the brunet allowed his breath hitch as the majority of the blood in his body congregated in his groin, his stiff member pulsing against the moving fabric of his pants. "Riku!" he gasped out, breaking the kiss. His shorts continued to be pushed down until the waistband rested just above his trapped erection, the material obviously straining to conceal it. Offering a small smile, Riku then finished the job at the same time he captured Sora's lips in a blood searing kiss. Feeling his lover step out of the loose fitting material, Riku then wrapped his arms around Sora's waist, pulling him forward until the brunet's large stomach was softly pressing against Riku's.

"Bed?" the silver haired teen questioned, a little short of breath when he finally pulled away from the amazing kiss.

For some reason or another, the brunet was feeling a little shy today and began to blush uncontrollably at the words, offering a small nod. Reluctantly, Riku let go of Sora's body to allow the pregnant teen to walk over to the bed on his own, if only for the purpose of allowing the older teen the chance to gaze up on that gorgeous form devoid of all clothing. It truly was a sight to behold. Although he had been gaining weight as the baby inside him continued to grow, Sora was lucky to have all the weight stay on his stomach. If anything, the rest of the brunet had almost thinned out, leaving him lean and defined, with the exception of his midsection. Muscles that had developed from years of wielding his keyblade were still there, now showing nicely from under skin, and in Riku's eyes made the shorter teen look even hotter and more irresistible than normal, and that had nothing to do with the faint glow that seemed to envelop Sora ever since discovering and accepting his pregnancy.

Sitting down on the comfortable bed, the brunet moved up so that he was resting comfortably against the mound of pillows. Sending a blinding smile to Riku, the petit youth patted the mattress next to him. The older teen eagerly complied with the summons, coming to lie next to his younger lover. One hand instantly went over to rub over the naked swell, causing both teens to smile when he once again was greeted with the sensation of the baby's foot pushed against the hand.

"Do you know how unbelievably sexy you are right now?" Riku whispered, a lustful huskiness lacing his words as the brunet reached one skilled hand down and wrapped it around the length of the older teen's erection. The blush that stained Sora's face only grew at the words as he gently began to stroke his lover's cock.

"Riku…" Sora replied, his sapphire eyes sliding closed when Riku's hands rubbed lovingly at the bottom of his baby bump. There was just something about the way that those warm hands felt on his pregnant stomach that was nearly as erotic as the sex itself to Sora, and the older teen knew it. As one thumb rubbed gently upwards, coming perilously close to the brunet's navel, it caused the younger teen to gasp out, his grip tightening around his lover's thick member.

Feeling the increased pressure, Riku left one hand to continue running gently over the pregnant belly, while the other hand travelled down to mimic the pleasure being inflicted on his own cock. Both teens knew that they wouldn't be able to last very long right now; they never were able to right after Riku returned. So when the silver haired teen felt his lover buck gently into his tight grip, he just smirked. Leaning in, he once again captured the shorter teen's lips becoming thoroughly intoxicated by the flavour that exploded in his mouth as their tongues collided. The connection brought forth loud moans from both of them which were eagerly swallowed by the other.

Sora continued to jerk his hips forward in time with the pumps he was giving to his lover's erection, gasping when he felt them being mirrored along his own length. "Oh gods, Ku. I missed you!" he cried, throwing his head back and breaking their kiss. Every single touch, breath and look that the other teen sent his way managed to send strong ripples of pleasure through his entire body.

Smirking as he drew an earlobe into his mouth, nipping at it playfully, Riku tried to decide exactly how he wanted to ravage his pregnant boyfriend. He wouldn't be able to hold out or resist taking the brunet for much longer. But he needed to know exactly what Sora wanted from this. "How do you want to do this, love?" The huskiness that laced the silver haired teen's voice, muffled by the earlobe that was still trapped between his teeth, penetrated right down to Sora's soul, drawing another long moan to fall from the pregnant teen's lips.

The brunet then slowed all his movements as he finally thought about the question. He reached his free hand up to tangle in the long silver hair, looking deep into those aqua eyes. Once his fingers had a strong enough grip, not that it was needed; the younger teen brought his boyfriend's face up so that their noses were tip to tip, their breath mingling between them. With so much of the love they shared passing between their locked gazes, no words were needed to let the other know what they were thinking. With the barest smile reflecting in his eyes, Sora broke the gaze as he rolled away from his lover, finally letting go of the stiff member that he had been stroking. Riku understood and instantly took one of the many pillows they had on the bed, reaching over his boyfriend's body to place it under the brunet's large stomach.

"Thanks," Sora whispered, a blush that had nothing to do with arousal staining his cheeks. He could never have imagined how doting Riku would have been in a situation like this. He always knew just what to do and say to make the brunet feel amazing in every way possible. That had made Sora happier than he had ever been in his life. His mind was abruptly torn from those thoughts when he heard the drawer of their nightstand being slid open and the older teen began to root around in there for what the shorter youth assumed was lubrication.

Sure enough, in only a few breaths, Sora felt two slick fingers rubbing along his crack. He let out a shuddering gasp at the sensation, all the tension that had been unconsciously forming in his body since Riku had gone away suddenly melting from him, the brunet relaxing fully under his lover's touch.

"I love you," Riku said, his lips close to Sora's ear as he began to massage the petit teen's entrance, loving the squirming motions the brunet made up against his body trying to force the fingers inside him.

"Love you too." Sora's voice was rough with arousal as he reached his hand down to resume the hard jerks that Riku had been giving his erection. As soon as he started up with those, a single finger was pressed into his anus, drawing a surprised squeak from the younger teen.

Riku chuckled at the reaction as he slid the finger into that warm tightness. He would never be able to get enough of his lover. With the digit still buried up to the knuckle in his boyfriend's ass, the silver haired teen swirled his finger around in wide circles to the best of his ability, wanting to stretch the brunet as much as possible. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he hurt Sora, especially when he was pregnant. From the throaty moan he received when the tip of his finger ghosted over the brunet's prostate was enough to tell Riku that the petit teen was feeling no pain from this. With that reaction, the taller youth pushed a second finger in along side the first.

All but screaming as he felt the second digit penetrating him, Sora began to pump harder at his cock as the two fingers continued to probe him, rubbing over his prostate every chance they got. Each time they did, it sent a jolt up and down the brunet's spine, causing his body to jerk forward. This was a pleasurable torture for sure. Not that that was a bad thing. The younger teen was enjoying every second of it. When he felt the digits scissoring widely inside him, Sora gasped out loudly, "Please!"

"You sure? That's only two," Riku said, placing soft kisses behind his lover's ear, every once in a while giving the soft flesh a soft bite, each one causing Sora to take in a sharp breath.

"Please, Ku, now." The brunet was becoming more and more desperate with each passing second, needing to feel Riku's length buried inside him once again. Hearing a soft hum of agreement coming from behind him, Sora couldn't help the slightly disappointed groan he allowed to escape when the two fingers were slowly extracted from his passage. Closing his eyes to try and regulate his breathing, heartbeats and general arousal, Sora stopped stroking his erection, waiting for Riku. Listening closely, the younger teen heard the tube of lube open once again. Because it was something that he had seen so often, the brunet was easily able to picture his lover squeezing a generous amount of the clear substance onto his open palm, spreading it over his fingers before reaching down to coat his shaft in the thick gel. When the brunet felt his top leg being lifted into the air to give Riku more access to his body, Sora couldn't help the small smile that he felt on his face, knowing just how everything was transpiring.

Moving in close to his boyfriend's body, Riku pushed one arm under Sora's side, using it to wrap around the younger teen's chest and pull him close so that they were laying flush against one another, back to chest. In doing that, it brought Riku's cock firmly against the crack of his lover's ass. Hearing Sora gasp loudly at the contact, the silver haired teen just smiled, draping the brunet's leg back over his own, using his now free hand to go down and guide the tip of his penis to the reddened entrance of his lover's body.

"Ready?" Riku asked softly, amazed at just how hard the younger teen's heart was pounding in his chest. As his hand slid further down, it came to rest on the very top of Sora's bulging stomach to its favourite resting place as of late.

"Always," replied Sora as he reached one hand up and placed it on top of Riku's as the older teen began to push forward into the stretched hole. Both teens gasped at the initial penetration, they always did, especially because since Sora had become pregnant, there was something different. No one had been able to explain it, but the brunet's natural magic had begun to flux unpredictably in his body since he had been rendered with child. Not in a way that was dangerous to either Sora or the baby, but its effects were definitely felt, mostly during sex. For the brunet, it felt as if Riku was filling him so much and so far, the brunet swore he could feel it up in his chest, a hot pleasure radiating from within. The sensations that Riku would feel were different, but none the less amazing. He felt as if there was something wrapping itself around his entire body, almost like a constricting aeroga spell, but right on top of his skin as if his entire body was being sheathed by Sora. The added sensations were welcome by them and tended to make everything feel more intense.

The silver haired teen slid fully into his lover's body, eyes sliding closed at the dual sensations of Sora's tight heat and the magic dancing over his skin. Feeling Sora's hand squeeze tightly on his own, Riku knew that his lover was not going to last much longer. Leaning in, he pressed his lips against the back of the brunet's neck. When he did, he began to slowly pull out of the petit teen, gasping as the magical grip squeezed his length tightly. Not wanting to make Sora wait, he thrust back in gently, loving the light gasp that came from the brunet.

"Faster!" Sora panted out, resuming his strokes along his own erection. Every sensation he felt reverberated through his entire being. He had missed Riku so much and he needed to feel this. Hearing a small chuckle form behind him, the thrusts began to pick up speed. They moved together rapidly in the familiar motions, Riku sliding in and out of the constricting heat. Sora moved back as best as he could, the weight of his stomach making it a little more difficult than usual. Whimpering out as he felt the long erection brushing against his prostate, Sora's hand began pumping in time with their thrusts, the silver haired teen then moved his hand from where it had been resting on the shorter teen's hip to wrap around his younger lover's hand, moving them together to bring Sora closer to completion.

With each passing moment, Riku felt the walls of the younger teen's passage squeezing his shaft more and more, that tightness being felt over his entire body because of the magic. When he felt a warm kick against the palm of his hand just as he thrust deeply into the smaller body, it was the last thing that Riku was aware of as he was thrown into orgasm without any warning, his seed shooting into the warmth of Sora's ass. With a shuttering cry of his lover's name, the welcoming blackness took over the older teen's vision as he pumped in and out of his boyfriend, riding the tremors out to the end.

Feeling the jerky motions and the added heat spilling into his rectum, it was enough for Sora to be thrown over the blissful edge to join his boyfriend in the oblivion of orgasm. They rode the waves of pleasure out together as their hands worked in tandem to milk Sora's cock of the cum that shot out of it, leaking over their fingers and onto the blanket below them.

"Love you," Sora whispered through his heavy breaths, squeezing both of Riku's hands tightly, making absolutely no motions to move or even have Riku pull out. He was sated and comfortable, the perfect combination for a nice mid-afternoon nap. It didn't take long for his breaths to even out and be replaced by soft snores.

"Love you too," Riku panted, placing a kiss on the sleeping brunet's cheek as he snuggled in closer to Sora's back. Taking in a sharp breath, he had to suppress a moan as his senses were filled with the intoxicating combination of a pregnant Sora's post orgasm musk. He could lay here like this forever. Sliding his eyes closed, he decided to join his lover in that nap that sounded so good right about now. Just as his mind began to drift off, the silver haired youth felt a few more kicks against his hand, bringing a sleepy smile to his face.

"Yeah, I know baby," Sora's sleepy voice broke through the silence, surprising Riku. He thought the brunet was asleep. "Your Daddy's home. I'm happy too." Blushing at the unconscious comments of his lover, Riku just pulled the pregnant teen closer to his chest, determined never to let go of him.

* * *

Agh! I can not believe how long it took me to write this chapter. It was actually a little more difficult than I thought it would be to write this lemon scene. I'm so so so so so so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out! I hope that no one will hate me too much.

The beginning of this chapter was what stemmed the idea for this entire story. A scene with a pregnant Sora listening as Donald and Goofy argued about how they raised Max and Huey Dewey and Louie. This was also the chapter that was never supposed to happen, lol. I was never planning on writing a second lemon in this story, but it happened anyway. The next chapter will be the last one, I know, sad face. I absolutely promise that that one won't take me this long to get out. So in preparation for that last chapter, I'm asking all of you wonderful readers, do you think that the baby should be a girl or a boy? And what should the baby be named? I have a few ideas floating around in my head, but I am curious as to what everyone thinks. Let me know in either a review or a pm!

Thanks as always to everyone who reads and reviews and all that jazz! To my Pahoyhoy, I love you so much and miss you bunches and bunches and bunches! And extra thanks to Tifa-san for betaing these insane chapters of mine! Thanks again and until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Never Piss Off A Magical Duck

* * *

Chapter Six – The Final Chapter

Here we are, the last chapter of this story…sob…I won't keep you, so enjoy!

* * *

Kairi paced up and down the white sands of the beach, her ears sensitized to every single sound: the shore birds calling out to one another, the waves crashing against the shore, the trees rustling in the light breeze. In all honesty though, the only sound that Kairi wanted to hear was the roar of a gummiship engine. She had received a message from the king several days ago telling her that today was the day that Sora and Riku would finally be coming home. It had been so long since she had last seen the two keyblade masters, nearly two months. When she had last been to Radiant Garden, Sora had been nearly full term with his pregnancy, only three weeks remaining until his due date. Kairi had been so reluctant to leave after that visit, wanting to be there with Sora for the big event, but after a short argument with the King and Sora, she had been sent home. After all, there recently had been a higher number of heartless outbreaks around Radiant Garden and along the gummi routes and everyone agreed that it would be safer for her if she returned to Destiny Islands, and being a Princess of Heart put her safety at a priority. Grudgingly, the redhead accepted the fact that they were making her go back to the islands so long as her friends promised to let her know in anyway possible the moment the baby arrived.

A month after her return home, she felt the familiar tugging at her heart that meant that Sora or Riku was contacting her through their heart connection. It told her that the baby was born, and both Sora and the baby were doing well and Riku would send details as soon as he got the chance. It wasn't long after that that she received the details with the exact time and date of the birth, the weight of the baby and also that Sora would need to have a couple of weeks of recovery before he would be up to space travel. It also told her that the heartless really had started to increase again and King Mickey forbid her, or anyone from travelling via hyperspace for a while, so her visiting them was out of the question. That hadn't been the worse part though. She understood that Riku was probably filling the roll of excited father quite well, but he could have least included what the baby's name and gender was in his letter!

Sitting down at the water's edge, Kairi looked up at the sky, wishing that it was dark enough so that she could make out the stars- the worlds that her friends travelled too so often. It was one of her favourite past times, wondering what each world was like, if Sora or Riku had ever been to that world before, and if she would ever get to see them again. If she didn't, it wouldn't be a big deal because she was already promised that anytime that Sora and Riku had to travel off island together to a place it wouldn't be safe to take their child, she got to be the one to babysit. She couldn't believe how much she cared for this child already and she hadn't even met him or her yet.

Leaning back onto the warm sand, Kairi mentally went over the names that she had discussed with Sora so many times during her visits, trying to remember if there had been any that the brunet had seemed to favour, but had yet to come up with anything that stood out. Before her deep analysis could get too far though, the single sound she had been waiting for all day shot through the air, startling her into a seated position. A wide grin erupted on her face as the redhead jumped up and ran over to the safety zone, as close as she could be to the landing zone without putting herself in danger. She trembled with excitement, the anticipation of seeing her best friends for the first time in months, coupled with the eagerness to meet their new baby just about sent Kairi into a fit.

As she watched the Infinity touch down onto the white sands, Kairi held back a little giggle as she saw the blue and silver ship bounce a little. Obviously Riku was piloting and she could mentally hear Sora teasing his lover and then boasting on how if he had been the one flying how smooth the landing would have been. Gods, how she had missed those two! Patiently she waited for the ramp to slide down, praying that the brunet had enough common sense to allow Riku to carry the baby, because when she saw him…

A loud hiss sounded, indicating that the airlock had been released and it caused Kairi to start jumping up and down in place in excitement. She let out a high pitched squeal as she saw Sora's familiar brown spikes appear in the entrance way and she could barely contain herself as the ramp seemed to take forever lowering, finally showing the entire brunet, and thank heavens there was nothing in his arms.

"Kairi!" he exclaimed with his trademark smile, the redhead taking that as a cue that it was safe to approach the ship. Sora began running down the ramp to greet her, and she ran to meet him halfway. With excited laughter and joyful exclamations, the two friends embraced one another in a tight hug, the first of such that they had gotten to do in nearly four months, before Sora's stomach had gotten to big for them to properly hug.

"I've missed you guys so much!" Kairi said with a wide smile, leaning in and placing a now customary peck on her best friend's lips, the action never failing to draw a deep blush from the brunet.

"I've missed you too, Kai. Man, it's so good to be home again! I've been so looking forward to swimming in the ocean again so much! I would have given anything to have been able to that a couple of months ago," he laughed, "those puddles they consider pools in Radiant Garden just didn't cut it."

Giggling once again, the redhead gave Sora another tight squeeze before pulling away and giving him a good look-over. "Man, you've already lost all of your baby weight! I hope that means that you have lots of room for the picnic I've prepared. You can go swimming after that."

"Picnic?" the brunet asked, his entire demeanour brightening up at the possibility of food. Some things would never change.

Swatting him gently on the arm at the typical response to food, Kairi then looped her arm with his, beginning to lead Sora away from the landing site, smiling when she saw the worried expression that spread across the keyblade master's face after only a few steps away. It was so adorable! Sora was still in the separation anxiety stage! Resisting the desire to make a big deal over the action, the redhead just pulled her best friend along beside her with a laugh. "Don't worry, Sora. We're just going to Paopu Island. Riku knows we are going there and knows the way. He'll be there soon. Your baby is in good hands. Riku is a good daddy; he's got everything under control." She laughed.

"I know, but still…" Sora trailed off. Kairi didn't let him think about it any further as she pulled him along, and after only a few more times of looking back and seeing Riku finally emerge from the Infinity with the large wicker bassinet in his arms, Sora finally relaxed, talking a mile a minute with his best friend, catching up on the past couple of months that they had been separated. In absolutely no time, they were at the bridge and heading over to Paopu Island.

"So, what's up with the picnic? Not that I'm complaining about it or anything," questioned the brunet, seeing the blue and white checked blanket spread over the ground in a nice shaded area, two baskets sitting next to it.

"I thought it might be nice for you to have the chance to relax a little before you go home and get bombarded with visitors, family and uncomfortable questions. I doubt you'll get much time to relax and get something to eat once that happens," she smiled. "So, what did you decide to tell everyone?" Kairi was curious. With the exception of herself, both Sora and Riku's families and a few other select people, no one knew the real reason for Sora's sudden departure this time. They thought that that might be for the best, but this time there would be the small matter of a baby to explain upon his return.

Sora just chuckled as they saw Riku finally round the island from the cove, taking his sweet old time walking over towards the shack and bridge. The older teen had probably taken so long because he had wanted to make sure the cloaking shields were all in place on the Infinity. After all, they didn't want to have to explain the presence of a large ship randomly showing up on their beach. "Well, the people we want to have know already do, or we will tell. If anyone else figures it out on their own, well, we won't deny it. But it's not like we are going to go around and broadcast it. Everyone can just kind of think what they want," Sora said, helping the redhead down onto the blanket before sitting down next to her. "Though, anyone who sees me going swimming will definitely see these stupid stretch marks that won't go away with any amount of frigging cure spells or anything else." Sora grumbled the last bit, sending Kairi into an all new set of giggles.

They continued laughing together, not stopping even when Riku made it to the half way point of the bridge and finally within earshot. "Do I even what to know what you two are laughing about now?" the oldest teen said as he approached his lover and their best friend.

"Sora's stretch marks," Kairi answered with loud laughter.

Sora just rolled his eyes through his laughter as he reached up to take the basket from his lover, a wide smile appearing on his face the moment the basket came within view. Riku gently handed the basket to the sitting brunet before lowering himself to sit between Sora and Kairi, creating a circle, the baby's bassinet being set in the centre of all of them. Instantly, one arm wrapped around the brunet's shoulder. It truly was to be home with their relationship no longer a secret from the redhead. They could be themselves all the time now.

"Are you ready to meet your godson?" Sora questioned with a smile directed at Kairi as he began to fold blankets away from his baby.

Kairi's violet eyes went wide at the word, a single hand going up to cover her mouth in surprise. "Godson?" she whispered in disbelief, tears beginning to form in the corners of her wide eyes.

Gently lifting his tiny son out of the basket with a laugh, Sora looked over at his lover, "See Ku, I told you she would cry. You're on diaper duty tonight." The infant made no noise as he was moved around, Sora pulling him close to his chest for a moment to adjust the single blanket that remained wrapped around the small child. "Are you ready, Kai?" Sora's bright blue eyes shone with happiness and pride as he looked over at the lone female.

"Of course I am," she smiled, moving in closer. The brunet whispered light nothings to the baby as he gentle passed the bundle over to his best friend. "Kairi, this is Hope. Hope, this is your Auntie Kairi," he said as Kairi cradled the small infant in her arms, making sure that the baby's head was supported properly and that Kairi herself was comfortable.

At the sound of his name, the young child's eyes slid open to reveal the brightest eyes Kairi swore she had ever seen. The colour was a sight to behold, a vivid green that mirrored Riku's perfectly but with stunning flecks of Sora's sapphire in there as well. Curious, Kairi pushed the blanket away from the baby's head, laughing lightly when she saw a single patch of the soft light brown hair sticking straight up, proving that the child was indeed Sora's as well. "Well, Hope. It's nice to finally meet you," she whispered as Hope gave a big yawn before his eyes slid closed once more when Kairi began to softly rock him back and forth. Sora and Riku just sat there with smiles on their faces as well, happy to be home with their son.

"He's definitely Sora's son," Riku smirked, pulling Sora even closer. "He can and does sleep every chance he gets and is always ready for food."

"Oh, ha ha," Sora said sarcastically, "Well, he takes after you too, you know. He's stubborn to a fault and full of shit." They both wore wide grins before leaning in and giving each other a light peck.

Kairi just about choked as she tried to hold her laughter in and not wake Hope up. "I've missed this so much, just the three, well, now four of us hanging out on the islands and all that."

"Us too," Riku answered with a real smile, looking from his lover to his son, then to his best friend. "Here, do you want me to take him so you can eat?"

"No," Kairi grinned, turning away from Riku's outstretching arms, "Let me get my baby cuddles out of the way now or else I will have to kidnap him in the middle of the night and never give him back." The three all laughed and joked around for a few moments before Sora's stomach spoke up and demanded food. In his defence, it had been a long trip through hyperspace and he had slept through breakfast this morning. Without waiting for anyone else to comment, the brunet began digging food out of the picnic baskets, serving all of them hearty portions of everything. He smiled when he saw that it was all his favourite foods and most of them looked like Kairi had made them herself.

"So, how did you decide on the name Hope?" Kairi asked, ignoring her own food in favour of more baby cuddles.

"Because that's what he is," Riku said with a distant sparkle in his clear eyes, "He's our hope that one day the worlds will be at peace, and won't need to worry about heartless or nobodies or anything. He's our hope for a safe future where he will be safe to visit all the worlds we will be able to tell him about. They won't be just stories, but real places with real friends."

The explanation drew a very typical Kairi reaction from the redhead, "Aww! That is so adorable! It's so fitting and sweet and perfect!" she smiled.

Sora swallowed a particularly large bite before smiling gently. "Yeah, Riku picked it and when he told me about it, he made me cry. Stupid hormones. But you would not believe some of other ideas that we were given."

"Oh, like what?" she questioned with a smile.

Letting out a single chuckle, the brunet looked down at his son with a smile. "The only name that Donald would ever give us was Fauntleroy, and Goofy couldn't decide between Sora Jr. or Riku Jr. Anything Yuffie would suggest was either named after her or was way beyond perverted."

Laughing, the redhead shifted the infant in her arms slightly, praying he wouldn't wake up. "I think you chose the right name."

The three continued to laugh and catch up with each other as the sun began to set beyond the islands, showering everything in a bright orange light. Eventually, Kairi handed the still sleeping infant over to his birth father so that she could finally eat. Not that she wanted to. They spoke about everything and anything, proving that even though Sora and Riku were no longer hiding their relationship from her, nothing had changed between them. If anything, the unbreakable bond between them only strengthened.

Before the setting sun completely disappeared behind the horizon, Kairi suddenly jumped up, walking over to the bent tree, climbing up onto it without a word.

"Kairi? What are you doing?" Sora questioned with a laugh as she attempted to crawl up the branches in a short sundress without giving her friends a free show. He reached into Hope's basket, pulling out a small bottle. With only a slight touch of magic in his fingertips, the brunet heated the milk just as Hope's eyes fluttered open. The child never made a sound as Riku helped his lover get the baby into a better position for feeding against Sora's chest. The watched Kairi as she reached up into the leaves.

Grunting, the redhead jumped back down onto the sand, this time with a familiar object in her hands and a smile on her face, "Call me superstitious or old fashioned or whatever, but I think that you two need to share a paopu." As she came back over to sit next to the guys, she instantly noticed that both of her friends had blushes of deep scarlet on their faces. "Let me guess, you've already shared one?" There was a slight tone of disappointment in her voice, she had hoped that she would have been able to witness such a specially moment in the lives of her best friends.

"Sorry, Kai. It was a long time ago really. Maybe six months after we got together," Riku told her, running his hands softly over Hope's head as the infant began to suckle on the bottle that Sora held for him.

Kairi just started laughing. "So, that was before I even thought about being with Tidus. Man, I really never stood a chance with either of you."

"I really am sorry that we never told you," Sora whispered. "I wanted to, but I was just so afraid that you would hate us, or reject us or not want anything to do with us."

Scoffing, Kairi just looked down at the bright yellow fruit in her hands, "Like I ever could stop being your friend after all that we've been through together and you've done for me." Her smile was gentle and shone light on the two keyblade masters, filling them with the warmth that could only have come from a Princess of Heart.

"Thanks, Kai," Sora smiled back, handing the bottle over to his silver haired lover before lifting his son up to his shoulder for a burping.

"You're welcome. But that doesn't mean that you can't share another one," she grinned, holding the star shaped fruit out to them, a certain twinkle in her eyes.

"Alright," Riku said, rolling his eyes and trying to mask his smile, but failing miserably. "I'll cut it then."

With a small squee of happiness and a light bounce, the redhead handed the paopu fruit over to the oldest teen, so excited that she was going to get the chance to witness such an important event in her best friend's lives.

Pulling out his pocket knife, Riku began to expertly slice through the thick skin, pealing it away carefully from the flesh of the fruit. Giving his lover a questioning look and receiving a smile and a nod in return, the silver haired teen sectioned the fruit into the required number of pieces just as Sora laid their son back down in his basket. He then grabbed the plates off of the blanket, handing them over to his lover.

"Kairi…" Sora trailed off, looking over at his best friend as Riku handed him a plate with a portion of paopu on it, which he accepted with a smile.

"Yeah?" she responded, wondering why the brunet was stalling so much.

"Will you share it with us?" The words left Sora's lips as he handed the plate over to Kairi with a smile, laughing as he watched the redhead's jaw drop and eyes go wide as saucers.

Riku wasn't so subtle about hiding his laughter, amused at the expression on his friend's face. "We've been talking about this for months, Kai. You mean the world to both of us, and we want you to be a part of both of our lives, and Hope's, forever."

Unable to resist the tears that began to trail down her cheeks, Kairi just stared at her friends. "I…I really don't know what to say, you guys."

"Just say that you'll do it," smiled Sora, making sure that Kairi's shaking hands took the plate.

Wiping away her tears with her free hand, the redhead gave the two boys another dazzling smile, "Alright then."

"Good," Riku added his two cents in with a smile as he handed his lover a plate, keeping the final section of fruit for himself. "Ready?"

The other two nodded as they all picked up their section of the fruit, holding it out to form a complete star between the three of them, just above the baby's basket. Sharing a smile, each teen then brought their portion up to their lips, taking a bite of the juicy fruit. Instantly, the true flavour of the paopu exploded into their mouths, the sweetness proving that their destinies would indeed be intertwined for all time. If the taste had been bitter, it would have meant that this was an incompatible match and their lives would just go on and eventually their lives would lead them down different paths.

Silence accompanied them as they each finished off their part of the paopu, each of them savouring the flavour and the fact that the fruit had been so sweet. Unable to resist the blissful look on his lover's face, Riku leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Sora's lips. Feeling Sora smile into the kiss, the older teen deepened the kiss only briefly, pulling away when he remembered that they had an audience.

Kairi just giggled at the guys display before leaning in herself and placing a short peck on Sora's lips herself before repeating the process with Riku, drawing crimson blushes from both of the boys.

"Thanks, guys. You don't know how much all of this means to me. I love you both so much," the redhead whispered, willing the threatening tears to not escape quite yet.

"We love you too, Kai. We always want you there for us, and for Hope," Sora smiled, pulling them into a three way hug, a sleeping Hope in his basket between them.

"You can count on it," Kairi promised, knowing that she would always mean it. This baby wasn't just a source of Hope for Sora and Riku, but for everyone everywhere. She planned to protect that Hope with her life. Nothing could ever take that hope away from here. Nothing.

* * *

Congratulations! It's a boy! The final vote tallies were 26 votes for boy, and 20 for girl. I was so amazed at all the wonderful suggestions for names, I hope that everyone is happy with how it has turned out! To think that this idea started when I pictured a pregnant Sora sipping at a milkshake with Donald and Goofy telling them about raising Huey, Dewey and Louie, and Max. I can't believe it grew into this.

Le sigh. I loved writing this story so much. I need to thank everyone so very much for the constant support throughout this story! I am absolutely astounded that people liked this story so much. I never thought that so many people would take the time to review, favourite and alert this story. Each time my inbox had another one, I always was so happy. My deepest thanks go out to everyone! Thank you all so very much!

Extra special thanks have to go out to Tifa-san for betaing this for me, a lot of sentences wouldn't make much sense if I didn't have her to edit for me. Also to Pahoyhoy. I love you, I miss you, and you are the reason I write. You mean the world to me.

Once again, thank you all so very much and hopefully I'll continue to hear from you all in the future!


End file.
